


This isn't just Puppy Love

by Baronessbamf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark and Edgy, Dub-con warning for chapter 5, Erectile Dysfunction, Eventual Sex, Fantasizing, Found Family, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, Keith is a magnet for projectiles, Lotor is Keith's brother au, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scenting, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Shiro makes bad decisions, Slow Burn, Suffocation (non-sexy), Thace is Keith's Dad au, Trust, Werewolf Keith, Werewolves, Worldbuilding, Zarkon is Keith's Dad Au, aphrodisiac drugs, because lets be honest keith your actual family in this fic, chapter 1-4 written pre-season 2, discussions of sexual abuse, humping, not so good with boundaries are they?, playing with stereotypes, secondary Hunk/Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baronessbamf/pseuds/Baronessbamf
Summary: The Galra pharma corps were going to help us all but they fucked up and made werewolves and ended the world instead. Now, decades on, Shiro is surviving in the only world he's ever known. They are two types of humans, natured and non-natured. Shiro and his pack are a bunch of natured outcasts. But Wolves lurk in these woods. And the only kind of werewolf is the one thats going to eat you.Until Shiro meets Keith. Then things change, not all for the best.





	1. Lust on my Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow start but I can't wait to really get my teeth into writing this. If you like it, remember to leave feedback and kudos.

Today had been a productive trip into the forest. Lance had shot a stag, Shiro himself had found ample firewood for the next month, some apples to treat the goats too and a door to an abandoned bunker, and Pidge’s non-lethal traps had bagged them a male and a female rabbit they could put in the old coop and breed. Though, Shiro would prefer to find a chicken or a turkey...he felt a little guilty about eating rabbits.

But, the idea of having ample meat from the rabbits over winter made him happy. He would hate to have to kill another billy goat. Getting another one this year had cost the farm dearly. They’d had to give away all of Five of their hens. Shiro hadn’t ate an egg for months until the goats had finally gotten on well enough to make a baby, finally allowing Coran to barter for a couple of hens.

Maybe if Coran had bartered the first time they would have been given a better deal, But Lance had been the one to handle that.

Though, that hadn’t been Lance’s fault they’d been given a poor deal, Even non-natured humans could tell an omega just by smell, and non-natureds still happily went into lazy stereotypes if it got them a better deal.

“We’ve done so well today. I’m so proud of you both.” Shiro ruffled Pidge’s hair before handing Lance the firewood and apples. Shiro would carry the stag home.

“Something very sexy about that.” Lance raised his eyebrow as Shiro slung the stag over his shoulders, “Big strong first pack alpha walking through the forest with the top kill over his broad shoulders.”

“Funny, feels heavy more than sexy.” Shiro walked up an incline in the forest trail slowly as to not lose his balance. “Also you are a committed man, I won’t have us turn into one of those weird Alpha-worship sex cults that Utah is full of.” Shiro joked, apart from the thing about Utah being full of sex cults that shit was all true.

“I mean...not to get weird.” Lance cleared his throat a bit, “But, Hunk and I were discussing about...how we…haven’t been able to have kids. And we know it’s not me.” Lance had a particularly painful history on this, it was rare for him to even vaguely talk about his time in the compound, “So we were thinking if you...wanted to...”

Shiro felt a lump in his throat, “No. Thats...No thank you. I’m sure You and Hunk...you’ll do it.”

“Maybe it’s like when the goats were having trouble? We’re all very stressed out right now. So when we’re a bit more self-sufficient and settled.” Pidge offered, “Anyway what’re we doing tomorrow?”

Shiro was thankful for the topic change, “Well, There’s a bunker I found. Might be worth seeing if it has anything left in it. But I’d like You, Lance, and Hunk to salvage some car parts from the highway. I want that car in the barn running again.”

To have a car would be a great help, they’d be able to travel out further and trade with other towns. To not have to spend two days travelling to the nearest still-functioning Hospital would be great too. The clinic near them had recently been overrun by Raiders. Which hadn’t been smart, everyone with an inch and a half combat experience was now looking for that gang to swipe or return their stuff.

Including Allura and him, actually.

They made their way back to the farm steadily, it was only an hour walk from the forest, they came to a familiar crossroads and could see the farm’s windpump just over a crest of a hill.

Lance was first to react dropping the apples and firewood and reaching for his rifle. Then Shiro and Pidge caught the smell on the wind.

Bandits. Non-natured.

They rose from behind the hills and emerged from cover, about seven men covered in dirt and grease, all armed.

“You got a big haul fer just the three of you.” The greasiest and toughest bandit spoke, his gun aimed at Lance who posed the most obvious threat.

“Maybe, what’s it to you?” Lance asked with fake politeness.

“C’mon boy, don’t be like that...haven’t you heard? It’s a barter economy. We want to barter.” The other bandits chucked. “What’ve  yer got, we see one deer, some firewood...what's in the sacks?”

“Some apples, a bag of empty traps.” Lance lied, he bumped Shiro softly. Shiro braced himself. “I’m sorry but trading is closed.” Lance’s rifle went off and the bullet when through the Bandit Leader’s eye.

Shiro hurled the dead stag at two of the other bandits, knocking them to the ground. Pidge skidded to the ground and shot her gun, a bullet landing in a bandit’s knee which made him collapse to the ground and then Pidge nailed him again in the head. Lance shot another.

Shiro felt his arm vibrate and activate. He might not remember the year he disappeared, but he did remember how his robot arm worked.

“What the hell is t-” The bandit Shiro pierced through the jaw didn’t have time to finish his sentence.

The remaining two fled screaming, but Lance got them both in the back of the head with one bullet.

“Awww that was sick. Did you see that?” Lance smiled at Shiro as they retrieved their bags and looted the bodies.

“You handled that very well I’m proud.” Shiro had learned Lance appreciated his encouragement. Hunk had told him it was sort of a hero worship thing. Which, that and other reasons were why Shiro did not want to even entertain the thought of mating with Lance.

The first was he simply did not feel that way about Lance. His scent was not unappealing, it reminded him of cool clean water and had an overall fresh sweet aroma, but, to Shiro at least it lacked the sultry draw it was supposed to have on him.

Maybe this was because Lance and him had pack bonded more like brothers? Maybe because Shiro hadn’t been able to get it up since he missed a whole year of his life?

The second reason was because Shiro didn’t even know if he could have kids, most humans, natured or not were infertile now due to a medical disaster his parents could only vaguely explain to him.

Besides, Lance and Hunk were a good couple, why cause a rift between them? First pack alphas looked out for the pack, and Shiro knew that must mean emotionally too.

But the main reason was Shiro had been kidnapped and experimented on a year ago. That’s how he got his robot arm, the majority of his scars, and the skunk stripe that aged him about ten years.

He didn’t remember much but what he did gave him terrible flashbacks and nightmares.

Shiro remembered as a teenage alpha growing up in the Garrison getting a fair share of attention from omegas his age. Getting hot and bothered and drooling like a dog at someone he liked. Hiding in his room and knotting into his hand furiously as he thought about soft curves, stiff pink nipples, and hot wet areas between thick thighs.

Shiro had difficulty even trying to be interested now. They’d invited a couple of wanderers to stay the night not too long ago; An omega and her beta brother. She’d apparently been giving him signals all night and had left a little upset in the morning.

But her smell hadn’t impacted him at all. He couldn’t even tell you what she looked like.

Again, he hadn’t been able to get it up and keep it up for a year, so after a while Shiro had just decided that maybe he had better things to do than chase after every pretty omega.

Shiro had thrown himself into his pack and the farm.

 

***

 

The three of them got back to their homestead and were greeted by Hunk.

“Wow you guys are....covered in blood. Animal?” He asked hopefully.

“Lets go with that.” Lance smiled dropping the sacks over the fence and leaned over to kiss Hunk, “You finish fixing the other coop?” Lance stepped over the fence.

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Hunk waved them over excited to show off his handiwork.

They deposited two of the healthiest female and male rabbits in the coop which would now function as a hutch and set the deer aside to be prepared, Shiro volunteered for this because he didn’t want to kill the leftover rabbits.

“And you call yourself an alpha” Allura joked as she set herself opposite him to butcher the rabbits.

“Alphas can like cute things. I punched a guy through his jaw today; I have earned my alpha points.” Shiro got to work gutting the stag.

Coran had made them a great feast that evening, the moon would be a crescent tonight so they had plenty of time to eat and drink and not worry about locking the animals up tight. Living so close to the forest was a danger but they hadn’t lost anything to the werewolves yet.

Shiro’s dreams had been almost pleasant that night, but he still woke up in the middle of the night, his bionic arm vibrating violently against the bedframe.

 

***

Shiro had risen before the sunlight crept into his room through his dirty net curtains. He laced his boots up with army-like precision, it was something all young Alphas had learnt in the Garrison. His breakfast consisted of eggs and water.

“We need to trade for some coffee again…” Hunk complained, Shiro agreed but coffee was a rare resource strictly controlled by the Coffee cartels, if you wanted coffee up here in What-was-left-of-Oregon you had to trade with a guy who knew a guy.

After everyone ate breakfast Shiro waved Pidge, Lance, and Hunk off on their way as he headed back to the forest. The first time he went off on his own the others had been a little concerned but they had come to trust him and his instincts.

He passed the crossroads where the fight had broke out yesterday and shuddered as the bodies were conspicuously gone. The werewolves weren’t stupid after all, they knew any meat they could get there hands on now would keep them from straying too far away and into human settlements later. But the idea of someone who looked like a human, spoke like a human eating human meat was... _Urgh._

Shiro knew, logically the beasts lived in the forest, but with the sunlight still rising any werewolf he met would be just as squishy and vulnerable as he was. You could tell a werewolf, well, if you were natured. They had a distinctive scent even when wearing a human face. Wild, dangerous. Coppery.

Shiro reached the metal hatch he found yesterday, it was well hidden so he hoped he’d find some tins of food down there...maybe even tinned coffee? He could see Hunk’s smiling face clearly in his mind.

He pulled the handle but it didn’t give. Shiro worked his crowbar out his pack and set to loosening the hatch open.

After ten minutes there was an unpleasant metallic crunch and the door opened cleanly. Shiro put his crowbar back in his pack and got out his lantern and lit it before making his way down the ladder.

The bunker was fairly neat, a couple of old mattresses stacked on top of each-other in the corner as a bed, stripped bare. A shelf full of tinned food, beans, fruits, tinned ham, and even instant coffee! Bottled water and even some dried meat on a drying rack. It even had a working plumbed in toilet, sadly, the tap water was dirt brown.

Books filled a corner in the room and there was a box full of clothes.

This was a currently lived in place...and the smell that hung to walls was telling. It was thick, hazy and sweet. Reminded him of open campfires and biting into juicy strawberries and having the tart juice dribble down your chin and neck lazily. Shiro felt...enticed. His could feel just a bit of dribble peak out the edge of his mouth and his face heat up with arousal.

Then he caught a whiff of that dangerous coppery wild undertone…

“I need to leave.” He spoke to the darkness.

“Yeah. You do.” the darkness answered back from behind him, before Shiro could turn around he found his entire face smothered in a thick red sheet, wrapped tightly around his neck.

Shiro couldn’t breath, the person behind him easily dragged him to his knees as he clutched out for something, he eventually got purchase on his assailant’s arm and pulled them down bringing their foreheads slamming together.

CRACK

His attacker’s grip on the sheet loosened enough that Shiro pulled it off, he was just gaining his breath back when a tough leather boot connected to his jaw with some force. He was knocked prone and his assailant moved to pin him down.

Shiro’s arm lit up and he moved it to slice this guy’s head off in a clean swoop.

But he stop just short of his Assailant’s neck.

The purple light illuminated the other man’s features and Shiro was shocked at how beautiful he was. Furious wild eyes currently wide with shock, soft dark hair that framed his face, even contorted into a snarl the omega’s lips were still soft and bow shaped. And that overpowering, warm, sweet sticky scent that filled the air.

Shiro swallowed his gathering saliva to urge himself to say anything.

But it came to late as the other man cracked him over the head with a heavy object.

Out like a light.


	2. Take me away to paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up to find himself handcuffed but it's not sexy. Sort of.

_Shiro is out on a reconnaissance mission with Samuel and Matt Holt, it’s going well until he drives the van over a mine, his mind racing as he crawls out the window, he looks up and sees--_

_He’s strapped to a table naked and he’s being injected with something. “What is that?” he asks. The Doctor turns and tells him it’s---_

_Shiro just killed someone...something in combat, he turns his attention to the Scientists that enter the room, but Enforcers pile onto him before he can get close--_

_Shiro is in a sterile white room with purple light, there is the sound of a blade wiring and then an awful pain in his arm he turns to look and-_

 

Shiro’s metal arm vibrated violently against the other, “Shit-” he went to move his arms apart but found himself handcuffed to an exposed pipe. He looked around and suddenly remembered.

The bunker is better lit now, a few lanterns hung from the ceiling and the man...or rather werewolf, that knocked him out is watching him crouched from his bed with dark intensity. They met each other's gaze silently.

Fuck if the room still didn’t smell great. The hint of wildness should put him off but it didn’t, it made him think of a thick juicy steak just rare enough you could still taste the blood. Or biting into someone’s lip when you kissed them and hearing the noise they made. What noise would this omega make if he bit his lip? What noise would he make if Shiro pinned him down by hips on the bed? Would he gasp or groan if Shiro licked his nipples?

“You’re drooling.” The man shook his head, “I almost kill you, and you’re thinking about fucking me. Typical Alpha dog.”

Shiro swallowed hard, “No I’m not.” Shiro had been brought up to be a good honest boy for the Garrison’s militia. Shiro had been taught to obey authority from higher-ranking Alphas and Betas and older Omegas, and he’d done so happily. Shiro was bad at lying consequently.

“Please,” He rolled his eyes, “Who are and what are you doing in my bunker?” He came closer, crouching in front of Shiro.

“I’m Shiro and I saw it by chance, I didn’t know you lived here. If I had known I would have…” Killed you because you are a werewolf, “Extended an offer to trade goods.” He was sweating.

“...Even though I’m a werewolf?” He looked at him sceptically, Shiro found himself unable to lie again.

“...I probably would have killed you. Or left you alone. I wouldn’t want to draw attention from your pack. I don’t...I would have acted logically to protect my pack.” Shiro swallowed, his throat was dry now, “If you let me go I won’t come back.”

“You have a pack? I didn’t know humans had those.”

“Yeah...well...human with natures do. I live with two betas, an omega and two other alphas. I’m first pack Alpha” Shiro blurted this all out. “And before that I had a really big pack.”

“So the omega in your pack is yours then?”

“No.”

The other man folded his arms and frowned, “How are you first pack Alpha then if you aren’t mates with your only pack omega?”

“...I…” Suffer from erectile dysfunction and it makes me feel weak and no one can ever know because they won’t respect me, “Think of him as a brother. Anyway even if we were mates he wouldn’t be _mine_. You can’t own a person.”

“...The only way for an omega to not be owned is to be on their own.” The man sat crossed legged and looked at the floor. Shiro felt a protective urge.

“How...long have you been on your own...um... What was your name?” Because that was all Shiro could gather from that. That this young man had been living alone. Without anyone else. Maybe, even though this man was a werewolf, an olive branch could be extended. He didn’t seem all that bad, he’d been defending his turf. If Shiro had caught a strange Alpha in the farmhouse he would have killed them without asking questions.

Despite all logic and reasoning this man had kept Shiro alive even though Shiro had almost beheaded him.

“Five years. And I didn’t give you my name.” The man shifted uncomfortably, “It’s Keith.”

“Thank you Keith.” Shiro smiled, “So...why did you let me live?”

“I wanted to know if you’d been sent by...someone. And...you...could have killed me with your…” Keith looked Shiro’s arm, “But you didn’t.” he looked at Shiro with lonely eyes. Which said a lot more than he did.

“I want to get back to my pack. They’ll come looking for me soon.” Shiro pressed, “Can you unhandcuff me?”

Keith freed Shiro and helped him stand. Keith was just a little bit shorter than he was. Four inches maybe? Perfect kissing height. He looked into Keith’s eyes considering that thought.

“You know I’m going to have to wash my bed sheets again thanks you. They reek of alpha.” Keith moved away to open the hatch to his bunker.

Shiro wanted to say _Well you did choke me with them_ but instead he said, “What does it smell like?” Keith almost fell off the ladder from laughing too hard.

“Ok. Shiro. You...need to find yourself an omega. I know I live on my own in a bunker in the woods and have known you about an hour but, please. Go have sex.” Keith dismounted the ladder his mouth still quirked in a smile.

Shiro would be embarrassed but Keith’s laughter made Shiro’s chest bubble with warmth. “Sorry.” he went to leave, “Wait.” The coffee! “You have a tin of coffee on your shelves, I can trade you something for it.”

Keith looked to his pantry and back to Shiro, “Um...okay...what...is a tin of coffee worth?”

“Honestly? A lot.” Shiro deflated, “But...I have some deer meat I can bring? Or a chicken? You look like you don’t eat fresh food often...I could do a favour for you as well. Fix your sink maybe?” That seemed like a fair exchange. Fresh meat and a favour.

“...A Chicken sounds nice...I’ll think about the favour.” Keith looked up to him as Shiro went up the ladder.

“Great I’ll come by tomorrow.”

The cool autumn air felt like sweet relief on his face, clearing his senses and mind. Though it was sad to say goodbye to that sweet omega scent.

Shiro didn’t quite know whether today had been a good day or not. It had been a weird day. Days like this, he liked to weigh up the pros and cons.

 

_Pros;_

 

  * __Met someone new to trade with__


  * _Learnt not all werewolves were savage creatures who would rather eat you than talk_


  * _Found coffee and made a deal to secure coffee later_


  * _Felt arousal for the first time in a year_


  * _And he was not dead_



 

_Cons;_

 

  * __Met a werewolf who almost killed him__


  * _And then held him hostage_


  * _Coming home empty handed today_


  * _The first person he’d felt horny for in ages had been a hobo werewolf who tried to kill him._



 

 

A good day then. _Just._

The sun was just setting when he got back to the farm and the scene inside the farmhouse was tense to say the least. Coran pacing, Lance cleaning his rifle, Hunk chewing his lip, Pidge looking over a map of the area, and Allura waiting; her arms folded.

She punched him in the shoulder a moment after he walked through the door. “Where were you?” her voice cracked.

Shiro rubbed his shoulder, “I...got attacked.”

“WHAT” Lance jumped to his feet.

“But it was okay. See.” Shiro looked around at everyone, “Can we all sit down? And I’ll explain.” And Shiro told them about the hatch, the fight, Keith, and the trade.

“So…” Hunk took a deep breath, “You get attacked by a werewolf who almost kills you. And you decide. TO TrADe GoODS AND SErVicES WITH HIM?” Hunk’s voice cracked. “‘Oh sorry for almost killing you there.’ ‘NO it was no big deal it was my fault really hey want to be FRIENDS?’”

“He’s not...some raging monster.” Shiro reasoned.

“Yeah, For most of the month. What about his pack? What happens if he tells them?” Lance folded his arms.

“...He’s doesn’t have one.”

“And you believe that?” Lance looked him in the eyes.

“I do.” Shiro answered honestly, he really did.

“Okay” Lance looked at Hunk.

“Really Lance?” Hunk looked to his partner whom nodded, “Okay but...I want us to be cautious.” He looked at Shiro dead-on. This would, back in the Garrison, be a sign of a challenge. But he’d known Hunk long enough to know all he wanted was an admittance of wrongdoing.

“You’re right I...should have brought someone with me today.” Shiro hung his head for a second, “I’ll take someone with me tomorrow.”

“I’ll go.” Allura cut in, “I haven’t been out the house all week.” Allura made her order seem more like a request. A masterful first-pack Beta.

They ate rabbit stew and went to bed.

But Shiro couldn’t rest. It wasn’t the restlessness he was used to though. Not the anxiety about what they were going to eat for tomorrow, or if the chickens would stop laying soon, or the paranoid feeling of an intruder finding the farm and killing his friends in his sleep. Or the nagging guilt of having taken another person’s life, even in self-defence.

It was more a quiet knot of excitement in his stomach. He’d felt it the night before he’d join the militia like his father and the night before his first ‘date’ with an omega boy named Colin.

He hadn’t thought of him in ages. Shiro’s....first mate sounded too serious; Shiro’s first boyfriend. Courtship in the Garrison was tightly regulated, only after you turned eighteen and Alphas could only go with omegas and betas with betas. And in the Garrison Alphas outnumbered omegas 3:1.

You had to put in a formal request and the Omega you wanted to court had to sign it. Shiro remembered comforting a lot of his fellow Alphas.

_“I can’t believe Suzy rejected my application...I thought we had a good thing!”_

Shiro wondered what meeting Keith in the Garrison would have been like. Keith probably wouldn’t have taken well to the ‘no omega’ rule in the militia. Keith had clear combat skills, Shiro could still feel that kick to the jaw now.

Shiro had been raised to think all omegas were gentle, fragile and needed protection. But he’d learnt differently since finding himself forcibly removed from the Garrison. Lance in particular had taught him an omega rifleman was just as deadly as a beta or alpha. And he looked back on it now and remembered his mother’s strong emotional strength and morals.

She had once told him that it was fine to protect people, but needing protection didn’t make anyone weak. Shiro only now took that to heart.

Maybe he could teach Keith that? That it was okay to rely on others. The world was a lot harsher now, people needed people more than ever. Natured folk in particular...he remembered those few weeks before he bumped into Pidge, Lance, and Hunk. It had been hell, paranoid constantly, lonely and scared.

If Shiro had been like that after a few weeks, he couldn’t imagine five years. How did a lone omega make it through heats? The thought of Keith alone in the dark, burning for skin on skin contact, yearning for intimate touches…desperate for anyone to...

Shiro stopped himself. That wasn’t appropriate he was trying to feel empathetic not...not...turned on. But the thoughts persisted through the night.

Keith flushed and warm to the touch. Peeling his clothes off...what would Keith look like naked? Shiro felt his dick stir.

He whipped the blanket off to look at it. “Really?” he hissed, “First person in ages and it’s probably the most dangerous option?!” Shiro looked at his penis, still innocently flaccid like it had done nothing wrong.

Still...it would feel nice to...just masturbate. It was just a wank not a commitment.

Shiro wrapped his metal hand around his length, His bionic arm felt slightly cool but not unpleasant. He shut his eyes and let his mind wonder.

What _would_ Keith look like naked? It was hard to know for certain due to the lighting in the bunker but Keith seemed to have fairly pink pouty lips so, it wasn’t hard to imagine Keith’s nipples being a nice rosy pink. Keith seemed fairly slight but he had some obvious muscle.

Shiro’s dick was stiffening a bit thinking about Keith on heat peeling his top away to reveal a lithe frame with pink puffed up nipples. What sort of sounds would Keith make whe- _if_ Shiro took them in his mouth and licked them?

Would he moan, whine... or growl like an Alpha? Shiro’s dick twitched at that again getting just hard enough to squeeze the head of his penis gently.

Keith’s thighs...Shiro hoped they were soft and sensitive. The thought of Keith leaning into his touch begging for more. And surely Keith’s dick would be just as pretty as his mouth and nipples.

Shiro was fully erect now and he took a moment to appreciate himself. His first full erection in a year. Colin, and a few of the betas and alphas he’d secretly tumbled with had told him that he had a pretty nice dick.

He’d never got what they meant, he had taken his dick for granted. But Shiro was welling with pride at his big little guy right now.

Shiro began to pump his foreskin up and down and sunk his head into his pillow. He thought about Keith kneeling in front of him and sucking his cock, knotting the back of his throat and the omega drinking swallowing it all.

He thought about spreading Keith legs and pushing inside the tight, hot, wetness. Knotting Keith’s ass as he begged for more. _“Please Alpha! Please! I need it.!”_ Shiro’s dick dribbled precum and he felt his knot puff up a little.

Shiro bucked his hips as he thought of being entwined with Keith as he filled him with his cum. Shiro knotting in his hand and his bionics vibrated along his cock softly.

Shiro bit into lip as he came and tasted his own blood.

After Shiro’s erection went down he could help but feel a little ashamed, he’d just met this man and now he was thinking about mating with him. Which there was a difference in his mind. Fantasizing about fucking someone was...normal, not that the desire to mate wasn’t normal but...not with a boy you barely knew and...not all omegas had happy histories with alphas who wanted to mate.

But it was just a fantasy, he shouldn’t be ashamed of sexual desires. A wish was not the same as an act.

He cleaned his bunk and fell into an easy sleep.

 

****

 

Shiro slaughtered and plucked the hen he’d promised Keith and set off with Allura. Shiro didn’t spend as much time with Allura has he ought too. It was important for Alphas to allow time for Betas to humble them and centre their focus. To think some large cult packs deemed Betas unnecessary to pack life.

Allura had a comforting presence, a tone of voice that could break him out of any nasty mood or low point. If Coran’s helped you not worry so much, Allura stopped you from acting like an asshat.

They walked in silence for a few moments before she spoke.

“Shiro I’ve been meaning to ask you.” She adjusted her rifle over her back as the climbed up a small incline.

“Um...sure?” He felt like he was in trouble.

“Are you ok?” Allura looked at him with those bright eyes.

“Better than I have been” This was true, “But I haven’t...been doing well.” Shiro jumped down a ledge and offered his hand for Allura, which she took.

“It’s good you’re doing better but...you know anything you’re...having difficulty with. You can talk to us. The pack. Or just one of us.” She looked at him, like she might just reach into Shiro’s heart and pluck everything he kept hidden from his friends and scatter it to the winds for everyone to know.

“I...don’t want you to think less of me.” Shiro swallowed and looked away from her, his bionic arm clenching into a tight fist.

“It’s not weak to need help…” Allura sucked in the air, “Is that why you want to see this omega again? Because he’s someone else to protect?”

“No.” _Yes._

Allura changed the subject, “So what’s this Keith like?”

“Clever, good at fighting. Straight talking.” Shiro’s lip quirked, “You know because of his scent I got a bit...well, you know, goofy. And blurted out something really embarrassing...and he was like; ‘You need to get laid’” Shiro smiled at the memory of Keith’s laugh.

“...That's odd…” Allura raised a eyebrow and smirked, “Never, Have I known _you_ to be silly around omegas.”

“...Well as I said...I’m doing better. I was a nightmare back in the garrison.” He really had been, and not just with omegas. “So maybe I’m going back to my old self.” That was wishful thinking.

They reached the hatch just before noon, it was sealed shut so Shiro gave it a knock with his metal arm.

No answer.

What if this _had_ been a trap? What if Keith had lied about being a lone wolf and now fifty muscular Alpha werewolves were going to drag him and Allura off to be eaten? What if something bad had happened to Keith? It was more likely, it was sad but Shiro had found many survivors in What-was-left-of-Oregon who were there one day and gone the next. What if Shiro had scared Keith? Yeah that was...the likeliest. _This is what happens when you masturbate to boys you just met._ Shiro thought.

There was a soft shuffle from the bushes and Allura and Shiro both tensed. Allura reaching for her sidearm and Shiro’s arm humming low, ready to light up. But it was just Keith.

In daylight, instead of the lamplight by which they’d first met, Shiro could see Keith more clearly now. Getting a more accurate look at his soft black hair and violet eyes. He stood across from them standing on a small ledge and hopped down.

“Sorry...I didn’t” Keith started but stopped when he saw Allura, “...This is…” he gave the air a sniff, “One of your betas?”

“Yes! I'm Allura,” Her posture relaxed as she walked closure and outstretched her hand for a shake. “You must be Keith.”

“Yes.” Keith looked at Allura’s hand numbly before placing his in hers. Handshakes were a very beta thing to do. Alphas would circle you, either obviously or casually before instigating friendly contact. (Shiro preferred a shoulder touch) Omegas would just stare at you until you did something, typically anyway, Lance never stayed quiet in a room. Beta were the only nature to just dive straight in there, but maybe the handshake was a natural diplomatic instinct betas had.

“She’s just here to back me up in case…” Shiro tried to think of something that wouldn’t make it sounds like he didn’t trust Keith. “We ran into Raiders on the way or I slipped on the trail and hurt myself.”

“Ok. Well. I wasn’t expecting you for awhile so I was moving my mattress back to my other safehouse.” Keith explained opening the hatch, “I’ll get the coffee.” He jumped down.

“This...isn’t your...usual spot?” Shiro asked, that made sense he guessed. It was secure but the lack of natural light would be difficult to take.

“Yes this is my-” Some clanging as Keith came back up the ladder. “Nest for...” he trailed off embarrassed but Shiro could guess,”...and the place where I go during a full moon.” He handed Shiro the tin of coffee.

If the bunker was where Keith had his heats no wondered he’d been upset. An omega’s nest was very private and it was a privilege to be allowed in there. Then Shiro’s mind worked overtime, if Keith was moving his bed back...and before that Keith had cleaned his sheets…

If Shiro had went into the bunker the day he found it he would have found Keith just on the last day of his heat.

That thought shouldn’t bother Shiro as much as it did.

“Thank you.” Shiro’s fingers brushed against Keith and he felt a jolt of excitement down his spine. “Have you thought about that favour?” he asked as he handed over the sack with the chicken in it.

Keith bit his lip. “Yes, I’ve been tracking a gang of thugs recently who wrecked that clinic.”

Allura brightened, “Oh?”

“I need something they have. I was going to try to take them on myself but...if I had help.” Keith looked to them both, “It might go easier. I’ve scouted the location and think I know the camp pretty well.”

Allura was grinning like Christmas had come early, “We’ve been trying to find these arseholes for weeks. Keith if you know where they are; I think our whole pack would be happy to help.” she rubbed her hands.  
“Yes, definitely.” Shiro nodded. “We should all meet here, later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, comments keep me going, kudos fuel me and bookmarks make me smile. (Also i'm working on a glossary of terms!)


	3. I cured my skin, now nothing gets in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith won't say he's in love, Lance is either a well intentioned match-maker or a gossip, and shiro almost dies.

Humans were weird. That was Keith’s conclusion from being around them. Particularly natured humans. Like, non-natured humans were still pretty strange but that was due to their unrefined senses and lack of ability to spot werewolves. Though the humans at the clinic had been nice, which was why Keith was furious when it had been ransacked and looted.

Well, _that_ and the lack of available contraception. But mostly because those had been good people. They always saved him what they could, asked for little in return, and never asked him questions or wrote anything down.

He owed it to the kind people who forgot to keep comprehensive patient lists. The only reason the Galra hadn’t found him was because of them.

That is what Keith had thought when he’d found Shiro. That Galratech arm was a tell tale sign even if there had been no werewolf scent on him. The Galra could hide that sort of thing. But he’d come to realise Shiro was probably just some random human alpha who’d unluckily broke into his nest.

But Shiro hadn’t killed him. In the bunker their faces had illuminated under a neon purple glow. Keith had seen a curious look in Shiro’s eyes. A tender look. It had been years since anyone had looked at Keith like that.

The exchange in the bunker had been odd too. To watch someone tread so carefully and yet be so kind to him. The bionic arm was still a curiosity but Shiro had proven himself to be... _ok_. Not trustworthy because no one was trustworthy. But ok.

Keith gathered the maps of the bandit camp he’d made and picked up his sidearm and sword. He hoped the fight ahead would not necessitate a transformation. It was hard for him so soon after his heat.

He’d also rather not do it in front of strange humans. Though Keith did wonder if anyone in Shiro’s pack had even seen a werewolf in wolf form. Keith remembered being a cub and seeing his Dads transform. His brother and him hadn’t just _felt_ tiny next to them, they _were_ tiny.

Keith was smiling in spite of thinking of his family. It hadn’t been all bad. When he was young enough to not know better…

Keith waited patiently for Shiro’s pack to meet him, but stayed low. He didn’t want anyone he didn’t want to find him, to find him.

The light was just getting low as a group of five including Shiro and Allura. Keith stepped forward and made himself known. Shiro’s pack also consisted of a young Alpha girl, An Alpha who was big and husky, and a lanky omega who he immediately knew he was going to clash with by smell alone.

“Oh, great.” Shiro brightened, “Guys this is Keith. Keith, this is Lance, Hunk, Pidge and you’ve met Allura.” he pointed to each of them one by one.

“I thought you had another Beta?”

“Yes! Coran is back at the farm.” Allura was carrying an imposing sniper rifle. Keith had only even learnt how to use a small pistol, due to the rarity of guns of that calibre. And the fact he sometimes had teeth, claws and a large furry body.

When he’d first met Allura he’d thought Shiro had lied about having a mate, but quickly realised that despite her long platinum hair, eyes like the distant stars and smelling of fresh peaches. She was a beta.

Not that Alphas and Beta couldn’t have sex, but his father had taught him that any Alpha worth their salt should seek the best omega. Not the best beta.

Lance was the only pack omega it seemed. Tall, as slight as him and hands just as battle worn and rough. But Lance had a cool sweet scent. Keith knew he smelt basically the opposite. Papa had always told him that people who smelt ‘opposite’ just clashed.

Which, was clearly why Hunk with his musky earthy scent made him the perfect mate for Lance. Maybe it wasn’t so strange for the second pack alpha to be with the only pack omega.

Pidge was young and still learning the ways of being an Alpha. Her smell still had that childlike edge to it but it smelt of greens and had that pleasant spiciness that female alphas had, rather than the muskiness. Keith wondered what Hunk and Shiro were teaching her?

Hopefully none of the things his Dad had taught Lotor. Pidge seemed like a good kid. No need to ruin a good person for the sake of toxic ideals.

Keith remembered Shiro’s scent all too well, and even above everyone else’s it poked out at him. Shiro smelt unusual. Musky and invigorating, sure. But something else. Keith couldn’t put his finger on it but smelt dangerous and tempting. It was a smell that had made for a frustrating night’s sleep last night.

Which was annoying since it was supposed to be his first good night’s sleep after his heat. Though, it wasn’t as if Shiro’s scent made him unbearably horny, just... _restless_.

“You left a beta on the farm but you brought your only omega?” Keith looked at them confused. It wasn’t like humans could turn into wolves. Lance had no natural defences against predators.

Lance did not appreciate Keith’s reasonable advice, “Excuse me?”

Keith remembered what his father had said to him when he was the tender age of ten. _A good bitch’s place is in the den with the cubs._ But Would his father have said something different if he’d knew Keith would emerge as an omega?

Keith didn’t really want to argue with Lance since he had more important things to worry about than some delicate omega’s feelings. “Normally. You’d would stay home. That's all I meant.”

Pidge and Hunk took in two sharp intakes of breath. Lance’s eyebrow twitched in fury. It seemed like the argument he didn’t want to happen was going to happen when-

“Guys, let's accept today is a day of exceptions. Some omegas are tough as nails like Lance and Keith, Sometimes we don’t kill werewolves on sight because sometimes werewolves are nice.” Shiro stepped between them. “What we’re here to do tonight, is get this area’s medicine drop back from bandits.”

“Something we can all agree is a good idea.” Hunk added patting Lance on the back gently.

“We should really get to work before the light gets too low.” Keith took his backpack off and pulled out the maps of the bandit camp he’d drawn. He rolled it across the ground and Pidge helped weight it down with rocks. “So there's about thirteen of them that I’ve seen: betas mostly, but about five alphas. If they have omegas I haven’t seen any-”

“Right so I’m immediately thinking they have a bunch of omegas locked in their basement.” Lance interrupted.

“You shouldn’t joke about that.” Keith glared at Lance.

“I wasn't joking.”

Keith growled softly, “Anyway, we can’t assume that. As far as I’m aware this cabin is where they keep the guns and food. Since that's what my observations tell me.” he pointed at where he’d drawn a cabin just away from the courtyard, “But before we get there we need to make it past the wire fence, which should be no problem for the majority of us, it has a bunch of holes. Hunk and Shiro...” He looked at them.

“Will go in the front.” Shiro looked at Hunk who swallowed.

“If I have too…”

“You’ve got the heaviest weapon babe.” Lance gave his mate a pat on the bum, “You’ll do fine.”

They talked for a few more minutes, Shiro’s pack gave good input and asked sensible questions, came up with good ideas. Allura and Lance wanting to know good vantage points, Pidge and Hunk asking questions about the technology in the area he didn’t know how to answer.

“We need to start heading off now. It’s not too far away but we’ll need to go through the forest.” Keith rolled his map up and went to walk deeper into the woods. No one followed. “Um?”

“Isn’t that a little dangerous? It’s getting dark. What about other werewolves?” Lance’s body language radiated hostility.

“...What about other werewolves?” Keith blinked.

“The ones that live in the forest?” Lance offered.

“They aren’t any others.” Keith looked at Shiro, searching for support.

“That doesn’t make sense, there has to be more than just you. Some...bodies went missing a few days back. I’ve seen leftover carcasses of deer. No way just you did that.” Keith felt a little betrayed by Shiro.

“Have any of you seen a werewolf transformed? Every animal carcass you’ve found in this forest was mine. This is my territory.” Keith gesticulated around him, “I don’t know about missing corpses. Don’t humans eat other humans?”

Everyone looked a little sick, “It’s generally a cultural taboo.” Allura put it delicately. “Do we all still want to do this?” Allura asked her pack.

“Yes.” Shiro pushed, Pidge nodded. Lance and Hunk agreed but uneasily.

Keith led the pack through the woods the quickest way he knew possible. The woods weren’t particularly expansive but they did have paths that led nowhere or into danger. But they were his woods and he knew them well.

Keith felt a little indignant, of course none of these humans had seen an actual werewolf. Why expect anything else? Humans were weird and stupid. He felt all prickly. The distrust in Shiro’s pack was clear.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, “AH!” he looked up to see Shiro, “Oh it’s you.” Keith maybe put too much bitterness in that.

“Something is wrong.” Shiro said that as a fact, because it was obvious. They walked together silently for a moment as Keith debated whether to launch into a rant or just lie to him.

Keith sucked some air in but spoke low so the rest of the pack couldn’t hear, “Your pack doesn’t trust me. But none of you have ever seen a werewolf, yet obviously I eat people and have a giant pack. Obviously I can’t be trusted to meet you alone. Because I am obviously a liar with a giant pack. Is it because I’m an omega and if there's an omega the dick I bounce on and the alpha attached to it can’t be far behind?” Keith could feel his cheeks heat up.

Shiro looked at him for a moment, tenderly. “Lance has been through some shit. It’s not my story tell. Hunk is cautious, sometimes he’s right, and technically we did almost kill each other so maybe he’s right about safety in numbers?”

“You wouldn’t have killed me.” Keith’s gaze softened, “That's not me being cocky. It’s just a feeling I have.”

Shiro coughed and looked away, hiding his face. “Gut instinct eh?” he looked back to Keith, his ears still a little pink. “The girls like you. And I trust you.”

“Why?”

“If this is all your territory, you’ve been warding off other werewolves right? You’ve been protecting us without realising it.” Shiro smiled broadly, “And...gut instinct.”

It was Keith’s turn to look away, cheeks pink. “We’re almost at the camp, give it about 15 minutes.”

 

***

 

The sky was sunless and even if the thick clouds that rolled past hadn’t been there Keith wouldn’t have been able to see the moon. Last night had been the slightest of crescents so it was a new moon tonight.

With Keith’s help Allura set herself up in a good vantage point for sniping. An old, gnarled oak tree. “If it starts raining come down ok?” Shiro placed a hand on her ankle as it swung from the branch, he looked a bit like a pup nipping his parent's tail for attention, Keith thought.

“No I’ll just stay up here; slip and break my neck.” Allura tilted her head and scrunched her nose at Shiro. “I’ll be fine, look after my pack.”

“My pack.” Shiro corrected her playfully.

“Keep telling yourself that Shiro.” Allura grinned broadly as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. Keith felt an ugly squirm in his stomach.

“Ugh.” Keith pressed a hand to it, maybe he was hungry? He hadn’t ate that long ago.

“You’re jealous.” Lance’s voiced carried from the place where he was checking his rifle. Keith turned to look at him. “It’s only natural.”

“I’m not jealous. Shut the fuck up.” Keith folded his arms, “...Are they mates though?” Lance laughed so loudly that Hunk had to cover his mouth.

“No.” Hunk shook his head as he wrestled a hysteric Lance who was desperate to either laugh loudly or roll around on the floor. Keith didn’t get what he’d done that had been so funny. “I...honestly Shiro never seemed to express any interest in mating. I don’t think he’s ever even went into a rut.” Hunk said lowly. A little embarrassed.

“Well actually.” Lance suddenly regained control over his body as he sat on Hunk’s lap, “Last night he did. I could smell it.”

“Aw...gross...is that why you woke me up in the middle of the night?” Hunk scrunched his nose, “That’s strange though. We’ve known him a whole year and he’s never…”

“Just throwing this out here, strange it’s the day he met Keith, huh?” Lance tore his gaze from Hunk to grin at Keith.

Lance probably didn’t intend to make Keith feel terribly ill at that insinuation. But Keith couldn’t think about some...alpha claiming him. Belonging to someone, not as himself but as thing. Reduced to his body parts. Pushing cubs out half brainwashed on pheromones. Just the way his father and brother thought of him.

Not Keith, not even an omega. A _bitch_.

“No. It’s not strange.” Keith clenched his fist and looked at Lance with as much contained fury as a volcano ready to blow. “I’m perfectly aware the effect I have on Alphas. It’s not strange. All alphas are the same.” he felt his ears get red as he turned away.

Keith needed to clear his head.

 

***

The bandit camp was pretty quiet. A small group of five were in the courtyard around a fire, drinking and chatting loudly.

It was easy for Pidge, Lance and Keith to slip in unnoticed through a hole in the chainlink.

“I’ll stay here.” Lance whispered hiding in a heavily shadowed corner, “You go on ahead. Hunk and Shiro should be making their entrance soon.”

And so Pidge and Keith crept through the camp looking for the storeroom. Keith was glad his intel had been correct and it was the building he’d assumed. Once perhaps it had been an unassuming cabin but now it was full of food, bullets, and medicine.

One solitary, but clearly drunk, Alpha stood guard. He was half asleep. This would be easy. “Pidge can I borrow your knife?” Wordlessly she pressed the cool hilt of it into his hand. “Stay here for a second.” he crept close to the alpha, aware his scent would probably rouse him. But he was drunk and sleepy, by the time the Alpha opened his eyes open Keith had already slit his throat.

Keith fished in the guard’s pockets and found the key. He waved Pidge over.

They readied their pistols and put the key in the door.

There was the unmistakable sound of two rifles going off and gunfire and fighting in the courtyard. Pidge nodded to Keith and they opened the door.

Three betas were in the store room and immediately stood to attention, Pidge shot one in the head and Keith nailed the second in his throat. The third beta cocked his shotgun but Keith launched himself on the man-- the gunshot firing into the roof of the cabin.

He heard Pidge firing behind him and the sound of what must be Hunk’s large machine gun mowing down bandit nearby. Keith punched the bandit underneath in the head about seven times, knocking teeth out and breaking his nose until he was unconscious.

“We’ve got four here.” Pidge called.

“Shiro’s still fighting two but three are down on our end.” Hunk called, “That's six left.”

Keith nodded and picked up the shotgun, “Not for long.” He cocked the gun as he went back out into the fight. He ran to the courtyard to see Shiro struggling against a pretty burly alpha. The larger man almost pining Shiro to the ground with only Shiro’s feet pressed on the bandit’s chest preventing him from being overpowered and beat to death.

Keith aimed his shotgun steadily and blew to bandit’s skull wide open, brains flying all over Shiro.

“Ugh.” Shiro pushed the corpse off himself, “Thanks. For the rescue not for the decoration.” he gave a dazzling smile from underneath the grey matter covering his face. Keith pulled Shiro up by his bionic arm.

When Shiro stood upright in front of Keith, their hands still tightly clasped, time slowed down a bit. Keith could barely hear the gunfire and bandits dying in the background. Just the soft thump of both their hearts beating together. The musky wholesome scent of Shiro mixed with the coppery scent of blood.

“Keith!” Pidge yelled before he felt a surge of pain in his shoulder, like his nerves had been set on fire. He felt weak, his knees buckled but Shiro stopped him from hitting the ground.

“Shit. Keith.” Shiro breathed looking into his eyes. “You’ve been shot.”  
“Oh. yeah.” Keith felt dizzy, the only thing he could focus on beside the pain was Shiro’s face. His gentle eyes, long eyelashes and the scar across his face. _Not bad as last views go._ Keith thought before he passed out.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write due to technical issues and it being the holidays, thank you for your patience and support. Remember to comment and kudos and leave feedback. Next chapter pack bonding and Coran finally says more that six words.


	4. you're my blood sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns about the power of friendship. Gets it bad for Shiro. And someone gets shot.

_Keith is sore. Every nerve is on fire and he wants to hyperventilate but he chokes back his ragged breaths. Instead he watches Lotor’s chest rise and fall from across the room. He doesn’t...he can’t wake his brother up. But he_ **_wants_ ** _to._

 _Keith_ **_wants_ ** _to say goodbye but he fears Lotor may already know what his father intends for them._ **_Worse,_ ** _what if it’s Lotor’s idea to start with? He loved his brother but Lotor was...not always rational, and incredibly good at getting their father to go along with him._

_Keith can’t be mated to his brother. The second option; Sendak is even worse. Keith didn’t choose this life. He didn’t ask to be an omega, he didn’t choose any of this. Why punish him for something he can’t help?_

_His only choice is run away or stay forever. It’s no choice really, but Keith would rather spend the rest of his days on the run from His father and his people than be some bitch that says “how high?” when the Alpha says “jump”._

_This was more; “Are you really going to run away?” to which Keith’s answer would be “Fucking watch me.”_

_Now if only Keith could stop being so sore...he could get out of bed...why was he so sore?_

_Oh, Yeah._

 

***

The sunlight irritated Keith’s eyes as they fluttered open, he went to pull his sheet up over his head but found his arm too heavy and achy to move quickly so he sat up. Looking around bleary eyed he realised this wasn’t his den or cave.

The room was clean aside from being cluttered with old books, and various interesting ‘pre-apoc’ items. The bed he was in was spacious and dressed with grey sheets. These were clean but it didn’t hide the fact that this room smelt strongly of Shiro and Keith was damp between his legs.

Keith felt that subtle twitch between his legs that to any normal omega would tempt them to start sniffing the sheets and grinding. But Keith ignored it. Largely because his arm was killing him, but also Shiro probably had innocently placed Keith here. A human alpha probably wouldn’t know what instincts would awaken in a werewolf omega by placing them in a lone-alpha’s bed. Keith would mention it to Shiro later.

Keith took a look at his shoulder; it was well bandaged and, though heavy and sore didn’t feel incredibly painful. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten shot, and mooning over an Alpha of all things! Proving every shitty thing said about omegas being bad in fights right.

“Oh, yeah? What kind of fucking…” Keith huffed to himself, _and_ he’d fainted and landed in Shiro’s arms! How humiliating. Keith gently flopped back into Shiro’s sheets. Even washed...they still smelt a little bit like him.

 

_“Shiro never seemed to express any interest in mating. I don’t think he’s ever even went into a rut.”_

 

_“Well actually.” Lance’s grin haunted Keith’s memory slightly, “Last night he did. I could smell it.”_

 

Keith’s felt his cheeks heat up the soft wetness between his legs go flush at the thought of Shiro wanking right here. _Probably thinking of you._ His stupid brain said to him. _Just sniff on the sheets a little, think how happy Alpha will be to know you enjoy his scent so much._

Keith hated his slut-brain, he really did. His id had never given him a good idea. Ever. He sat up and took a deep breath.

“Oh you’re up!” In the doorway Shiro stood in fresh clothes and holding a plate of food and a cup of water. “How are you feeling? You got shot and went into shock.”

Keith’s throat felt dry, he swallowed. “Um yeah I figured...I’m a little sore.”

“Are you sure? You look feverish.” Shiro walked closer to get a better look at him, “Let me check.” Shiro set the food down on his bedside table and sat next to Keith on the bed.

“Who bandaged me?” Keith asked as Shiro pressed his flesh-hand to Keith’s forehead, which just made Keith blush more and go warmer.

“Coran did, he’ll be glad you’re okay.” Shiro smiled but it dropped as he felt the heat in Keith’s face, “You seem pretty warm? Are you sure you feel fine? Shock is nothing to be ashamed even the toughest of us get shock.” That annoyed Keith. That ‘Poor little omega’ attitude.

“I’m FINE.” Keith gritted his teeth into a snarl, “I’m just embarrassed because SOMEONE put me in his wanky bedsheets not CONSIDERING what that might imply.” Keith kicked off the bedsheets and wriggled out so he could stand up in front of Shiro. Someone had taken off his trousers too. “Where are my pants?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish, “Most of your clothes are being washed.” It was awkward for a moment as Shiro cast his eyes downward, “I...I’m sorry I was worried about you. I wasn’t thinking.” Shiro was really unlike any Alpha he’d ever met. Quiet, apologetic. Not even slightly sexually aggressive. One to one like this, Shiro was almost pathetic.

Shiro had been in command and a leader when surrounded by his pack. Here, he seemed like a whole different broken person. Maybe this is what Shiro was like on his own? That thought gave Keith a heavy feeling in his heart.

Despite his better judgement Keith stepped close to Shiro standing in between the Alpha’s knees and pushed Shiro’s bangs out his face. “You probably didn’t know this, but an Alpha putting an omega into their bed...in my culture at least. Is a sign of intent to mate.” Keith said lowly looking into Shiro’s eyes.

Keith felt Shiro’s arm snake around his waist, but he didn’t pull away, “Oh like...a marriage proposal? Or in the Garrison, we used to fill in courtship forms if we want to date someone.” Shiro’s other hand honed in on the damp spot in Keith’s underpants, and Keith watched as Shiro bit his lip, a glint in his eye.

“No, it’s an intent to mate. As in ‘We are going to fuck. Soon.’ And soon doesn’t mean in a week or month when we know each other better, it means ‘when I get back’.” Keith wasn’t sure if he was teasing Shiro or actually coming on to him. “So I’m asking. If you have such intentions?”

Shiro’s jaw flapped up and down, “I...um…” His face was bright red but his fingers curved into Keith’s ass slightly, “If you want to.”

“That isn’t a yes or a no.” Keith flashed his canines in a smirk but felt Shiro’s brave hands travel down and squeeze his thighs, this made Keith groan a little, dropping composure.

Shiro was drooling now, all down his square jaw, “Yes. I do. But...you haven’t taken any contraceptives so…”

Keith’s superego took to wheel again and dropped all teasing sultry pretence, “Oh shit yeah. Did you find the medicine drop?”

Shiro choked a little, “Hm yeah we did I’ll...get you some pills and...a pair of fresh pants.” Shiro extracted himself from Keith’s clutches. “Oh I made you breakfast too. It’s eggs.” he stumbled out the room.

Keith grabbed his food and ate it. That had been an interesting encounter with Shiro, to say the least. He should feel guilty for being such a tease but he just felt...hungry?

Yeah. Hungry.

 

***

Keith continued to visit the farm over the next few days. Keith wouldn’t lie to himself as to why, they’d done him a solid and saved his life. He also found Coran, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge easy to talk to. The interactions had started out small at first: Coran or Hunk offering to make an extra plate of food for dinner. Pidge showing him old technology she’d salvaged and fixed up. Quiet, peaceful moments between Allura and Him where she told him about hijinks the pack had gotten up to.

“I almost broke Lance’s arm!” Allura shook her head as she told Keith of how Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge ended up at the farm. “And Shiro is like ‘Sorry we didn’t know anyone was living here!’ and Coran is practically ready to box everyone in the face. But you know, I regain my composure and realised…” She looked to Keith, her smiled bright, “How lonely I’d been since my Father died. I sort of...knew I needed a pack.”

“You know I’ve always wondered what...beta instincts were like? I only knew a few growing up.” Keith thought back: Haxxus, who had been distant and only really talked to Sendak or the Sentries, and Haggar. He wasn’t keen to be in her Doctor’s office again.

“Well, I have a special bond with my pack. I can...sort of tell when they aren’t feeling good. For example, Lance doesn’t have to even tell me his heat starts soon. I just know. Hunk has been frustrated lately because he can’t fix the truck up to get it working...and Shiro…” Allura brought her knees to her chest and looked out onto the fields. 

Shiro was chopping firewood as the goats watched mesmerised by the movement of his back muscles under his vest. Keith was maybe a little mesmerised too. Keith looked back to Allura who was still wistful.

“Shiro is?” Keith reminded her.

“He’s always been a little sad. He had...a traumatic event a while back he’s missing a whole year of his life and…” Allura paused, “I think he’s...ill from it. Like a shock but it’s lasts a long time.” Of course Allura wouldn’t have the word for that. A lot of knowledge had been lost after the collapse of civilisation. Most medical knowledge was kept in the great citadels in New York or Los Angeles.

“Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.” Keith said softly, “Where I’m from...we call it that.”

 

***

Pidge and Hunk were in the barn working on the Pick-up, extra parts scattered around and the air smelt of oil and sweat. Hunk sat against the wall in clear weary frustration as Pidge ranted and swore loudly.

“I just don’t understand why it’s so hard to find a complete engine. What fucking weirdo is going around and taking only bits of engines! THIS ISN’T DETROIT SHOW ME THE FUCKING CAR CULTS HUNK!” Pidge waved a rusty crankshaft around animatedly.

She threw it out the door and Keith narrowly avoided it, “Whoa!”

“Sorry!” Pidge squeaked, “I’m...wound up.”

Keith surveyed the scene of the pick-up with it’s hood popped and the parts scattered about, he didn’t know much about cars. Fixing them anyway. “Why? Whats wrong?”

Hunk groaned as he stood up and walked over to Keith, “Well...we’ve been rebuilding this car for...about 3 months now. And…” he looked at the pick-up. “I mean when we started it was just...it had no doors or tires we’ve actually done a pretty good job.” Hunk put a hand on Keith’s back in inviting him deeper into the barn.

Hunk’s scent wasn’t intoxicating as... _other_ Alphas since he was mated with Lance. It had this sweet undertone that hinted that he was spoken for. So Keith didn’t mind getting close to Hunk. That, and Hunk was easily the friendliest most gentle person he’d met.

Pidge squeezed her way in, “But the problem is we can’t find a working Spark Plug. Which is pretty...essential for the car to go.” Her scent was non-threatening for other reasons. Pidge was young and also Keith, while finding the spiciness of female alphas pleasant… he was just...really gay.

“What does a spark plug look like?” Keith asked, he had various gadgets in the cave and knew a few of them were car parts, maybe he could help.

Hunk extracted himself from the weird three-person investigation hug to pick an example off the floor, “This.” he handed it to Keith, “But it should have a little...point on the end?”

Keith turned it in his ends for a moment, “I think I have a couple of these in my lair. I’ll go get you them.”

 

***

The spark plug had been a great success and to the delight of everyone the car now worked.

“We’re all in a pretty celebratory mood thanks to you.” Coran’s moustache moved hypnotically, “In fact, we were wondering...if you’d like to stay for our cook out? It’s like a party of sorts. With food and...we’d really like you there Keith.”

“Okay...yeah I’ll be there.”

And so, Keith made his way back to the farm that night, he could see the smoke from a small fire in the distance. Keith felt a happy squirm in his stomach, this had been his sixth visit in as many days and each time he went the farm started to feel more like home. Maybe he should live there more permanently?

But living there permanently...so openly? It would be dangerous for everyone. Not to mention Shiro and him mating together seemed like an inevitability in that situation. Keith couldn’t stand the idea of being anyone’s happy little omega. Not even Shiro, and yet he knew as soon as he got a whiff of Shiro’s scent…he’d want nothing more than it.

Keith took a deep breath, he felt a little ill. Keith looked to the stars for a moment to centre himself.

The stars were bright and the moon was almost full. Keith felt a little empowered by it. He’d lived on his own and survived since he was fifteen. He’d fought off other wolves and bandits to make this his territory.

He wasn’t just an omega. He was Keith. Tough as nails and brave. He was in control of himself. No Alpha would distract him from being independent.

Not even Shiro.

Keith arrived at the farm and it was Coran who waved him over. The pack all sat on benches around a roaring fire. Shiro was carefully rotating the spit over the fire, Lance and Pidge were debating the quality of the potato salad, and Hunk was steadying a keg he’d rolled from out the barn.

“I really hoped this works because if I’ve made a beer that actually tastes nice, we will never go hungry again.” Hunk smiled to Keith as he sat by the fire.

“Why?” Keith had never had beer, his father regarded alcohol as for people with weak minds and morals.

“Because,” Hunk took a mug and opened the tap, a warm yellow frothy liquid pouring out, “It doesn’t matter if you’re non-natured or alpha or omega or beta. If you’re bartering quality alcohol people will trade for it.” he waggled the mug to Keith.

“Also people _love_ getting turnt up.” Lance leant over Hunk to get his own mug filled. Which Hunk blocked.

“Nuh huh. You start heat tomorrow. Alcohol is bad for fertility.” Hunk handed Lance’s mug to Keith also, “Neither of us can drink.”

“Technically this beer is our baby.” Lance rested his head on Hunk’s shoulder a little defeated.

“Yeah Keith. How does our baby taste?” Hunk looked at Keith and the two mugs expectantly.

Keith gave a snort at slightly twisted joke but took a sip from one of the mugs. It was warm and tangy in it’s sweetness. “Nice, I think?” Coran took Keith’s other mug and gave it a long drink.

“Ooh not bad boys! We’ll be a brewery in no time.” The beta’s moustache twitched with excitement.

The evening went on with pleasant revelry, Shiro talking about the possibilities of going further afield now they had a car. Hunk who was just happy to have fixed the damn thing, and Pidge who opened up a bit through mouthfuls of potato salad and chicken.

“I’m hoping we’ll be able to find my family.” She looked to Shiro, “If we can retrace your steps...we might…?”

Shiro nodded, “I want to find them too. We will. I’m sure.”

“Your family?” Keith asked.

Pidge drew back, “Yeah. I used to live in the Garrison with my family. My Dad and Brother went out on recon with Shiro one day and…well after the first few months of screaming at authority figures, I decided to set out by myself to look for them.”

“Which is when she met Hunk and I.” Lance spat mouthfuls of potato over the fire.

“Then, probably months later, my dazed ass finds them.” Shiro added.

“Then they broke into our farmhouse.” Allura finished, “I mean there's more to it than that. But that's the jist.”

The night continued in good nature. It was Pidge who retired to bed first, being only young and small the beer had immediately went to her head and she’d gotten sleepy. Coran was second, who didn’t have age or size as an excuse to being a lightweight and got sufficiently teased by Lance and Allura.

Though, Allura was third to go to bed. “Well that's me then.” She stood up and gave a stretching yawn. “I’ll see you in the morning Shiro. And I hope to see you soon Keith.” she gave him a soft smile.

“I...I’ll be around.” Keith smiled back.

She turned her attention to Hunk and Lance who were snuggling, “You two take care of each other.” Directed one of her slender fingers to Hunk in particular. “You make sure he eats.”

“ _Goooosh_ I’m not a slave to my hormones. I remember to eat when I’m on heat.” Lance rolled his eyes.

Allura heaved a sigh and went back into the farmhouse.

It was silent for a moment.

“So how long do your heats last?” Lance poked his head from out of Hunk’s chest to talk to Keith.

“Wow that was five seconds. This is practically a record for Alphas and omegas everywhere.” Hunk snorted. “As soon as the last beta and the kids are tucked safely in bed. We gotta bring it up.” he shook his head. “Don’t feel obligated to answer.”

“Uhm...Well it’s...you know seven days. Nothing unusual. Average.” Keith looked to his feet awkwardly. Hopefully for human natured folk seven days WAS normal and not ‘impressively long and desirable in a sexual partner’.

Everyone’s jaw dropped. Okay so seven days was _not_ normal. Great.

“SEVEN DAYS?” Lance almost fell out of his snuggle. “Mine is two days and I can barely...holy sh-” he extracted himself from Hunk and went to walk off into the field, Sounds of disbelief going with him.

“Is that...normal for werewolf omegas?” Shiro asked politely but he stank of sudden arousal.

“Dude. c’mon we can _both_ smell you.” Hunk gave Shiro a look. Shiro’s face went red and he buried it in his hands, embarrassed.

“It’s...not normal no. I…” Keith felt compelled to tell all.Try to share his pain and lift the burden from his shoulders. “It’s part of the reason I had to leave my pack.” Keith looked over to Lance. “Is he ok?”

“He’s just getting used to the idea of being second pack omega.” Hunk shrugged looking to his mate.

“Why? I’m not a part of this pack.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

 

After Lance came back his quickly urged Hunk to retire to bed with him. Lance said it quietly but it was obvious his heat was starting and the way he started to paw over Hunk wasn’t subtle. The two of them went back to the farmhouse after saying goodnight.

“You know they’re trying for a kid?” Shiro said this to Keith but was looking at the night sky.

“It’s only natural I guess.” Keith looked up with Shiro. The sky was a deep purple, filled with bright stars and the almost complete moon glowed in the sky. “I couldn’t imagine anything worse.” Keith muttered.

“You don’t want them?” Shiro asked a bit dreamily.

“No. I’d like a family but...” Keith looked back to Shiro who was still looking at the sky. “The idea of it scares me.” _The idea of what I am scares me._ Shiro looked back to him.

“It’s not _really_ about having kids is it?” Shiro got it right away. As if he could ever understand. The idea of being used for just his biology, having what he was, who he was used against him. To be controlled...maybe Shiro did understand?

“...Do you want to see something cool?” Keith wanted to stop talking about this. He was not ready for this conversation yet. Not with Shiro anyway.

“Sure.” Shiro rose from the seats by the fire and followed Keith wordlessly.

Keith felt a little exposed to the world, just him and Shiro standing in the field, “It might be scary but you have to know. It’s always me in there. No matter what I look like.” Keith gave a smile and stepped back from Shiro.

“Ok.” Shiro gave a toothy grin. “Show me.”

Watching Shiro’s face as he transformed was a treat. He quickly rose to be much taller than Shiro even standing on all fours. The transformation was never painful and always felt smooth and graceful. Keith had always been able to remove his clothes off as he grew into his new wolf body.

“Wow.” Shiro’s jaw flapped up and down, “That’s really something.” Keith watched as Shiro looked him up and down. “...Can I pet you?”

Keith nodded and felt Shiro’s hand tenderly stroke along his nose.

“I guess all this time I’d been expecting some...sort of wolfman…” Shiro smiled as he moved his hands to rub the fur under Keith’s chin. “But you’re just like...a...really big wolf."

Keith was feeling a little tired after that so gave a yawn, moving away from Shiro. His jaw could fit like, six Shiro’s inside. He didn’t want to spook him.

“You seem tired. Maybe we should call it a night?” Shiro suggested, Keith flopped down on the grass. His cave seemed like such a long way now he was so sleepy from transforming. “Hmm...I get you…” Keith had expected Shiro to retire to the farmhouse, but instead he lay down next to him. “Is this ok?” snuggling deeply into Keith’s fur.

It was.

 

***

When Keith wasn’t at the farm he explored the woods, he knew them well but there was always the off chance he missed something. Today Keith’s investigations took him deep into the woods. Deeper than anyone thought it smart to travel.

The trees were thick and the path was cracked and overgrown. The canopy barely let any light in, so Keith was forced to use a torch.

Eventually he reached a dead end of metal walling. Rusted in parts but still strong. The doors wouldn’t budge either. Keith had grown up in one of these facilities. This was a Galratech building. Abandoned and derelict. But an awful reminder of his upbringing nonetheless.

Keith was about to turn around and never come back. But then he remembered Pidge’s missing family and Shiro’s missing memories...It might be a longshot since Keith didn’t know Galratech were 100% responsible but...they deserved to know didn’t they? See for themselves?

 

***

Hunk was too busy to protest a potentially dangerous mission. (Lance too. But he’d probably volunteer for it given half the chance.) Shiro and Pidge were all too keen to investigate, though Allura insisted Pidge stay behind and Coran go instead.

So Coran, Shiro and Keith travelled back to the facility. It had been a slightly awkward walk. Keith still remembered waking up that morning finding Shiro still clinging to him, only Keith had reverted back to his human form in the night. It had been momentarily tender, but then mortifying when they both realised the situation.

The three of them arrived at the facility swiftly, though it was getting dark. However Keith had noticed Shiro’s pack had been a bit bolder since he’d told them it was mostly just him at night. Still, it was true that Keith would protect them if they were threatened.

“I couldn’t open the door on my own. It’s sealed shut.” Keith explained as Coran and Shiro studied the building’s stark metal architecture. “We might need to try and get in another w-”

KACHUNK

Shiro smashed his bionic arm between the two doors in one motion and began to push the doors apart. Keith’s watched as Shiro’s back muscles shifted under his shirt and grunted with exertion. Shiro worked the doors open with an amount of primal energy that was honestly just…

Dang.

“I got it.” Shiro wiped the sweat of his brow and shot a broad grin right at Keith and almost killed him in one shot.

“Alrighty then!” Coran smiled brightly reminding Keith he was there. “Let's venture forth!”

The facility was the same template Keith remembered. Medical, spartan and efficient. Though due to the darkness and abandonment, the eeriness had been cranked up to eleven.

“Are these cells with viewing rooms attached?” The horror in Shiro’s voice was obvious but muted.

“No these are like...patient rooms?” Keith explained. “With observation rooms…” Keith had never had the pleasure of spending more than a few nights in a room. When his heat had started, or if he was ever seriously ill.

Being son of the company President had had its privileges.

“I wonder if we could turn the lights on?” Coran suggested, “A lot of these facilities had there own reserve power in case of outages. It would be easier to search.” Coran was right and Keith knew where the generator might just be.

After some fumbling and wrong turns the three of them managed to find the generator room, a dirty room with a large turbine and a lot of ‘DANGER ELECTRICITY’ signs. Coran busied himself fiddling as Shiro held a torch up.

“Kind of wish Pidge was here.” Shiro teased after a long silence of ten minutes.

“Yeah she’d have been done seven minutes ago.” Keith poked back from the doorway.

“You two are terrible! I’m telling Allura how mean you’ve been when we get back!” Coran shot back. Probably. It was hard to tell when was joking and when he wasn’t. Suddenly, an eruption of noise as the generator began to start up. Lights slowly flickered on and Keith watched as the hallway light up bulb by bulb. “See. All sorted.”

“Right, well.” Shiro turned his flashlight off and tucked it in his pocket. “Let's see if we can find any useful information.” The alpha crossed Keith in the doorway to take a look around.

_vrrr vrrr_

Keith joined him in the hall, “Do you hear that?” Shiro listened intently.

_vrrr vrrr vrrr_

Shiro nodded, “Sound like a...turbo?”

 _vrrr vrrr vrrr_ “DETECTED” Keith saw the sentry, half broken and moving erratically past Shiro’s shoulder, raising it’s gun to take aim at them.

“SHIRO WATCH OUT.” Keith pushed Shiro aside and raised his arm to cover his face and felt a sudden painful scratch in his forearm. _Not this shit again._ Keith thought as he watched Shiro rush over and quickly destroy the sentry with a swift motion of his arm.

“Keith are you okay?” Coran walked over concerned, “You’ve been hit.”

“Yeah but It’s okay I th-” Keith inspected his arm, the... _dart_ had went right through his jacket. Keith pulled the dart out and cringed. It had definitely went into his skin. He read the label on it. “Oh no.”

“Keith?” Coran reached out as Keith began to shake. “Keith are you ok?” Keith felt all the colour drain from his skin. “Shiro get over here!”

Shiro bounded over and touched Keith’s shoulders softly, already Shiro’s scent was becoming overpowering and making him feel nauseous. “Keith look at me.”

Keith met his gaze, his mouth was dry but he spoke. “S-shiro.”

“What’s wrong?”  
“This...dart I got hit with...just…” Keith swallowed he could already feel the hot fever coming over him as Shiro’s smell filled his senses. “I’m going to go into heat. Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated. We'll be on hiatus until I finish season 2. but keep supporting the fic! I hope season 2 doesn't completely wreck my planned characterisation for Lotor. See you next update.


	5. Want you all in my business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a super horny Keith and a scary facility on his hands. Keith is the most dangerous out of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dub-con tag is added as simply a cautionary measure on this fic. Scent marking and humping only.

This all felt so unreal. Shiro looked at Keith whose face was rapidly becoming flushed and eyes becoming heavily lidded and hazy.

“I’m going to go into heat. Right now.” Keith’s voice croaked as his fingers clutched onto the fabric of Shiro’s shirt. “I...you need to get me somewhere safe. Quick.” Keith was hyperventilating, which wouldn’t be slowing down the drugs in his system.

“We will. But Keith... _ calm down _ . You’re not in full blown heat yet.” Shiro would know when he was. Keith’s scent was growing more alluring but hadn’t peaked yet. “Will one of the rooms we passed earlier be okay?”

Shiro watched as Keith closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Slow and measured. “Yes.” Keith looked at Shiro with some determination. “Shiro...you have to promise me. Make sure I take my contraceptives. They’re in my pack. And…” he bit his lip and cast his eyes off to the side. “No matter how much I beg:  _ don’t have sex with me _ .” There was a sad look on Keith’s face and Shiro felt very upset by this.

“I won’t. I promise.” Shiro wanted nothing more than to hold Keith in a tight embrace and say;  _ I’m not going to hurt you. I would never do something to you you didn’t want.  _ But pulling Keith closer to his body and therefore his scent was probably a bad move. Also a speech like that was a  _ little _ dramatic for friends.

They found a room with a decent mattress and relatively non rusty bathroom. Though the water was more of a brown splurge.

“This really isn’t ideal.” Coran pointed out to Shiro, “One of us should go back and gather supplies. Tell the others what has happened.”

Shiro nodded at Coran and gave a sound of agreement.

Coran raised an expectant eyebrow.

“Me? I can’t leave Keith here!” Shiro protested but Coran put a hand on his shoulder.

“Now Shiro. I understand it’s difficult for Alphas to leave Omegas in their most vulnerable times but-”

“Great then go get Keith some supplies.” Shiro had to put a lot of effort into not snapping at Coran. Who was partially right. Keith was currently nesting to the best of his ability but in a few hours Shiro would be utterly overcome with Keith’s sweet, fiery scent. “Look I...know I’m a little weary but trust me...I can handle it.”

Coran gave Shiro a pat on the shoulder. “Alright. Alright.”

Coran promised to be back at dawn. Until then Keith and Shiro’s food and water rations in their packs would have to suffice. Shiro sorted through his and Keith’s backpacks carefully, he knew omegas on heat needed plenty of food and water, no matter how much they insisted ‘I’m not hungry right now, lets play instead’. He’d been taught that heats had a tendency to make omegas forget about things, so it was the duty of an Alpha to look after an omega not only sexually but make sure they get sleep, food, and a wash.

Though, not all omegas. Hunk apparently had never had any issue getting Lance to eat and drink.

 

_ “Getting him to sleep is a little harder but he’s like that off-season anyway.”  _ Hunk’s words echo in Shiro’s mind.

 

But Lance only went into heat for two days, didn’t length of heat effect how lucid the individual was? He’d always heard that growing up. Garrison sex ed had never confirmed, Iverson always met seedy questions like that with great suspicion and fifty laps round the facility.

Shiro looked up from his pack to where Keith was currently lying on the pitted mattress, breathing slowly. Shiro always found Keith’s scent a little oppressive, but had gotten used to it the past week and a bit. It had became almost familiar. Well...apart from those times where Keith’s arousal had spiked.

Like when Keith and Allura had been talking on the porch while he chopped firewood. Shiro had caught just the whiff of Keith’s arousal on the wind. Or after they raided the bandit camp. Shiro’s sheets _ still  _ smelt like Keith’s wetness.

Still, nothing like when he’d first met Keith in the bunker...but _...now? _

Yeah, Shiro could smell Keith’s clingy, cloying smell. With such a strong coppery undertone it made Shiro a little bloodthirsty as it hit the back of his throat. “K-Keith I should probably go you’re starting to peak...I’ll be back soon.” Shiro swallowed down a tremendous amount of spit.

Keith looked up hazily from where he was curled up from the mattress, his face slightly pink in the cheeks and his neck flushing red. Shiro wondered how far down Keith was flushed. Would it stop above his collarbones? Did it creep all the way down his chest? Shiro wanted to see... _ so _ bad. “Oh? Am I? I don’t feel too...hazy...make sure you lock the door. I’m a bit of an escape artist.” he gave an uncertain smile.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile back as he carried the supplies (apart from Keith’s water bottle) out the room. The door sealed Keith in his room could be locked from the outside, but not from the inside. This gave Shiro slightly uncomfortable thoughts about patient privacy.

He could still see Keith through the window in the door, lying curled down. He looked so small there, so lonely. It wasn’t right for an omega to be on their own during this time. But then Keith had done this at least sixty times on his own. Probably more.

Shiro tried not to pity Keith, he knew him well enough by now to know Keith didn't appreciate it. Still, Shiro knew he'd feel sorry for anyone in Keith's situation. Omega or not.

_ Right?  _ Shiro hoped this wasn't just his alpha dog posturing. 

Shiro settled himself in the observation room attached to Keith's room. It was stacked with old papers and an old computer that Shiro doubted even worked anymore. There was also a one-sided window he could keep an eye on Keith from, though it made Shiro feel skeezy. (But being in the room with Keith made Shiro feel even skeezier.)

Shiro sat in a chair and took a sip of his water. This would be a long few days…

 

***

_ “Come with me, quickly.” Shiro is half drugged as a beta in a lab coat and a surgical mask undoes his restraints. _

_ Shiro tried to speak but his tongue is too heavy in his mouth. The beta has that dangerous wild undertone of a werewolf, he'd run away or fight, but he's too drugged and tired. _

_ “We need to get you out of here. I've watched you suffer enough” the beta continues as he slings Shiro around his shoulder. _

_ Finally Shiro finds his words, “who are you?” _

_ “I'm Ulaz. But it's not important. I doubt you'll remember this.” _

 

_ *** _

Shiro's back and neck are stiff from falling asleep on the chair, So he stands.

_ Ulaz?  _ Shiro's traumatic flashbacks are normally, well, traumatic.  _ Was that a real memory? It felt real. _

“Shiro...The light is bothering me.” Keith's voice makes Shiro turn his attention to the glass. What he sees makes his jaw hit the floor.

Keith sits on the mattress in only his pants, which look thoroughly damp. His face and neck are flushed with little blotchy marks of blush on his chest. He looks a little desperate and just looking at him like this makes a whole shit load of blood shoot down to Shiro's dick.

“Uhm…” Shiro presses what he guesses is the intercom, “The button for your light is on that side.” Shiro watches as Keith's slightly pathetic expression turns to a grin.

“Yeah...I know…” Keith looks to the switch, “but... It's such a long way and I'm comfy here…” Keith's tone is almost cute but his face tells all.

“I'm not coming in.” Shiro says firmly. He opens his bag to fish an old pocket watch he found once to read the time. It's 8:00pm. “Keith have you had anything today?”

Keith lays back on his bed, “I had a rabbit this morning.” Shiro should go in and give him some food...But…

Keith parts his legs slightly and Shiro sees just how shiny and flushed his thighs are.

“I'll get you some food in a bit then…” Shiro needed to cool off before going in. Shiro left the observation room and went down a corridor. It was risky since they hadn’t really explored this place fully but Shiro doubted getting shot with whatever Keith did would hurt him.

Probably? He should ask Coran or Pidge.

But what was the point of those robotic...enforcer...things...shooting someone with a drug that made them go into heat? Observation rooms only lockable from the outside, drugs that made omegas go into heat...This place got more sinister the more he thought about it.

Shiro rested his head on the cool metal wall and breathed. Keith seemed familiar with places like this...and...if Shiro was honest with himself. He could remember a place like this. Fuzzy, like a radio signal you couldn’t quite get. But there.

He headed back to the office and gathered up some food for Keith. Shiro was a little hesitant to get into the lion’s den. Keith was currently lying on his side facing away from the door.

Shiro had speculated Keith was toned but Shiro hadn't expected the amount of lean muscle on Keith's slender frame. Shiro chastised his dick and himself before opening the door. Now was not the time.

Shiro entered and was immediately hit by full Keith's scent in full force. Alluring and dangerous as Keith, he rolled over languidly to greet Shiro with dark eyes.

“Hi.” Keith spoke it so softly and sweetly and stroked one of his hands down his own body. Shiro couldn't help himself his eyes followed the hand down.

Down past pert, pink nipples Shiro wanted nothing more than to lick just to hear what sounds his om-  _ Keith _ would make. Down past a flat stomach Shiro would love to decorate with Keith's own cum. Down past hips that Shiro REALLY WANTED to hold down until they bruised. Settling on legs Shiro want wrapped around him...Or up in the air...Or...Or…

Shiro was drooling and hard and Keith was looking intently. Shiro looked Keith back in his face and swallowed. “I've got your food” he said it slowly since he was breathing through his mouth so the pheromones wouldn't get to him so much.

Keith rolled over onto his belly so Shiro could get an eyeful of the curve of his bum and the unignorable sight and smell of his slick trickling down his thighs. “Bring it over Shiro.” It was a demanding tone that no omega would ever use. 

Shiro licked his lips. _Huh._ _You learn something new about yourself everyday._ “No. Come up and get it.” Shiro tried to make his tone as gentle as possible, but he had to...make sure Keith understood the rules. Shiro was here purely to make sure Keith didn’t get into any trouble.

Keith pouted but got to his legs, he was slightly wobbly on them but that was to be expected. He really did look worn out, and the tent in his underpants was clearly visible through the wet translucent material. “It really  _ bothers _ me Shiro.” Keith caught Shiro looking at his boner.

“Um...that's...understandable.” Shiro pushed the rations into Keith’s clammy hands.

“I really want…” Keith’s voice was low and sweet. “To take them off Shiro...everytime I move it rubs on me and...I can’t get any-” Shiro was backing towards the door.

“If they bother you so much you should remove them. I’ll see you at breakfast.” Shiro waved him goodbye as he hurried out. 

Shiro spent five minutes in the corridor hyperventilating before going to bed.

 

***

_ Keith’s body shudders under his hand. He smells so good. Like blood and sugar. Keith groans so bad and begs to be marked, held down and fucked. Shiro wants to, so bad.  _

_ “P-please Takashi. I really need you.” Keith parts his legs and shows how slick he his. “I need you. Fill me up.” _

_ Shiro swallowed hard and winces. He’s lucid dreaming now because not in a million years would this ever happen.  _

 

_ *** _

Shiro woke up, stiff back and stiffer cock. He'd been thankful to have erections again but since spending more time around Keith he remembered what a nuisance they could be. Shiro was in no mood for masturbating so he simply tried to will it down through unsexy thoughts. He thought about slaughtering rabbits and butchering deer for meat and that did the job.

He couldn’t quite face the idea of giving Keith his breakfast and - Shiro opened Keith’s pack and dug around for a small white box that had a long word is bold black font. -and make sure Keith got his contraceptive. “ Medroxyprogesterone acetate.” Shiro said to himself as he read the label.

They’d found a whole bunch of tablets in that bandit camp. The contraceptives were largely unopened and forgotten. Pidge and Coran were still going through some of the more unusual medications they’d discovered.

Shiro’s stomach rumbled and he decided to give Keith his breakfast. Because if he was hungry, he could bet damn well the omega in heat next door was. Shiro stood up slowly despite his back protesting and looked through the glass.

Keith was sitting on his mattress, breathing steadily and pushing his hands through his thick hair. He seemed more lucid right now, was that normal? Shiro didn’t know. But he felt safe to go in. 

The air was still heavy with Keith alluring scent. It still bothered Shiro it was only Keith who had quite this effect on him. Should he tell Keith? It seemed like a bad idea. “You ok?” He walked close to him.

Keith looked to Shiro tiredly, “I don’t think I had much sleep...I feel queasy too...what I got shot with…” Keith pulled his knees to his chest and shivered. “I’ve had it before...I’m cold. But then I’m warm...I hate this.” Keith didn’t sound like he was just complaining about this moment, but rather his whole life. 

“I’ll see if I can find you a blanket.” Shiro held his hand out in front of Keith’s face, the small white tablet in the centre. “Here you need to take this.” Keith took the pill with only a sip of water. “I brought you breakfast too.” More cheese and dried meat. “But you should eat it when you feel less nauseous.”

“Thanks.” Keith looked at the food glumly. “You never ask me about my past.” he dropped that one out there unexpectedly. Keith looked to Shiro again, a steady gaze. “Why?”

“I don’t remember much of mine. So. I couldn’t return to favour to you?” Shiro was being honest, he was curious. But Keith clearly had an upsetting past. What sort of a dick move is it to have someone tell you about how they were obviously horrendously abused throughout childhood and only be able to offer ‘I don’t remember any of the bad stuff that happened to me.’ Shiro could get to know others. But he could never truly return the favour, since he didn’t know himself anymore. “Why, do you want me to ask?”

“Sometimes...not right now. I just...grew up in a place like this. Brings a lot of it back.” Keith’s eyes closed tight. He rubbed his forehead. “You should go. I’m going to try and sleep more.”

 

***

At what he assumes is around nine, Allura and Coran show up with food and water for at least a week. “I hope we won’t need this much.” Shiro lined the canned food and water bottles in the observation room. “Maybe since it’s a forced heat it won’t be as long?” he looked to Coran hopefully.

“We can’t assume that.” Allura cut in, “Shiro. I really think it’s for the best if you go home. Get some proper sleep.” Allura has always had a way with making Shiro examine situations a bit more logically. He acted with his heart too often.

“...You’re right...I’ll...go home.” He rubbed his eyes. God he’s more tired than he realised.

 

***

“I should go and trade places with one of them tomorrow.” Lance comments as Shiro, Hunk, Pidge and him eat their dinner. “You’d think he’d know when his next heat was.”

Shiro shook his head, “You’ve just finish your heat. You can’t go out on patrol and stay the night in a strange not-yet-completely searched facility.” He paused, “And anyway he got shot with some drug that forced a heat.” 

Lance grew quiet and stared at Shiro hard, “What kind of drug?”

“...I...don’t know.”

“Tomorrow you’re taking me. I want to look through everything.”

“Me too.” Pidge looked up from her stew, “I’m coming too.”

“I guess me and the goats will just fend off bandits by ourselves then.” Hunk shooked his head playfully, “It’s fine.” he affirmed. Hunk was right, they’d been here a long time and no one had ever bothered them. 

“Fine.” Shiro agreed.

 

***

Allura was  _ not _ happy they’d left Hunk on his own.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” Lance reasoned, “I know my man. And that Nanny goat has a nasty ass temper anyway.” 

“I’m sorry. They wore me down.” Shiro pleaded, “How is he?”

“He’s fine. I gave him his contraceptives. He ate all his food. I gave him a blanket. He slept mostly.” Allura pushed Shiro aside as Lance and Pidge joined Coran inside. “He was asking for you.”

That was like a punch to the gut, neck and junk. “Oh…” Shiro felt guilty, sure, any omega would be upset about an alpha who was supposed to look after them disappearing. It’s didn’t make Shiro feel any less guilty. This was the second time he’d broken Keith’s trust...first the bed now this…

Allura slapped his chin softly, “Stop it.” her gaze was steady and ardent. “You aren’t his mate. Maybe you want to be. But you aren’t yet. Don’t start the whole ‘I’m a bad alpha’ downward spiral over someone who for now, is just your friend.” she poked his chest painfully and repeatedly. 

“Sorry.”

Allura smiled at him, softly. “It’s fine if you want to be emotionally invested in him, but you need to have a talk with him first. When he’s feeling better.”

“I want to stay with Keith tonight. If he’s been asking for me I want to…” Shiro would want to anyway. Because he cares about Keith, because Keith is suffering, because... _ because Keith smells good and protecting him makes Shiro feel good. _

Shiro wasn’t a bad alpha. He was a good one. That was the problem.

 

***

After taking some documents to read, Pidge went back to the farm with Allura and Coran. Lance decided to stay with Shiro.

“Won’t it bother you to be away from Hunk?” Shiro said as he fiddled with an old camping stove while they sat in the hallway. Shiro knew Lance and Hunk had a very strong bond. Separating mates was considered one of the cruelest acts you could commit to an alpha or omega.

“A little.” Lance agreed as flicked through some of the documents for himself, “I might need a hug later on. I’m warning you.” he smirked, “Have you read some of this stuff? It’s super fucked up.”

“Ah...I had...other stuff on my mind?”

Lance raised an eyebrow at him, “Well...it’s pretty horrific. Forcibly turning non-natured people into natured people. Turning betas into omegas and alphas. Forced breeding. Making Alphas go insane and kill each other....Stuff about trying to ‘perfect the natured race’ by using only those with the highest hormone levels.”

“...Keith said he grew up in a place like this.”

“...Holy shit.” Lance sighed, “Anyway. The drug they shot Keith with. I found out some stuff about it. At least. If what he got shot with is what's in this paper.”

 

_ Drug name: [REDACTED] _

_ Administered: Needle _

_ For use on: Omegas ONLY _

_ To be administered to cause estrous cycle and ovulation within thirty minutes to two hours. However subjects in an aggravated state and an omega hormone level of over 88.94 points can be brought to in under fifteen minutes. _

 

“88.94 points?” Shiro asked as he read. Lance shrugged.

 

_ Omega Subjects who are on the beta borderline (49.97 points) and in a calm state can take up to five hours to reach their peak. However prolonged administration has shown that this window of time closes and can ever raise the duration of natural heats and omega hormone levels. _

_ Regardless of O.L. All subjects with have a heat of four days. Induced heats will not give the subject an increased libido compared to natural heats unless a strong Alpha (At least -45.00 points) is present. _

_ Subjects across the board show increased fertility for short term usage. Long term usage can insure an omega never misses a cycle and can produce larger litters. _

_ Prolonged usage may also increase hip broadness in both male and female omegas, and increase the size of female omegas breast tissue. _

_ Usage on Betas and Alphas has found nothing conclusive. _

The clinical style of the report made Shiro feel a little sick. Just how many omegas had been forced to take this stuff to get this much information?

“Fuck me.” Shiro shoves the documents back in Lance’s hands and continued making dinner.

 

***

 

Shiro watched nervously as Lance gave Keith his food. They were talking about something, but out in the hall he couldn’t tell. He was then, blown away when when Lance gave Keith a kiss on the forehead and held him close for a moment.

Lance returned to Shiro in the hall. “What?”

“...I thought you hated him.”

Lance snorted, “Nah. We just...clash, I think? He smells exactly the opposite to me. I smell him and I think…” he laughed, “Anyway he just looked up at me and was like…’Where's Shiro?’ I felt bad. I’m like that on heat whenever Hunk goes in the next room.” he sat next to Shiro.

“I've never mated to anyone.” Shiro confessed, “Because of the rules at the garrison. But it honestly always seemed so... One-sided.”

Lance looked thoughtful for a minute, “You'd have to ask Hunk for the full story on  _ our  _ relationship. But I know he misses me right now. I know he seems laid back. But I know deep down, he gets those crazy overprotective urges.”

Shiro rested his head against the wall, “Yeah but... Reading those files and... Keith said something to me before he went into heat...The idea that…” He rubbed his eyes frustrated, “It’s all on me. I’m the one in control and I honestly don’t know if…” Lance gave him a very hard punch on his sternum. “OW WHAT THE F-”

“Shiro. Stop it. Omegas aren’t- WE AREN’T helpless mewling bitches who can’t control ourselves whenever an alpha walks in the room. People like GalraTech-” Lance picked up a folder and shook it angrily, “Think they can control us and make us placid little fucktoys. But we aren’t. Keith has issues but none of them are based inherently in his biology.”

“I forget how smart you are sometimes Lance.” Shiro felt his cheeks pull into a grin.

“So you’ve never been mated to anyone?” Shiro could have betted Lance would have brought the conversation back to that.

“I’ve...courted. It didn’t work out though.” Shiro thought about Colin, it had been nice for awhile. But Shiro had insisted on volunteering for dangerous missions. Colin had needed someone stability and someone not afraid to mark and knot him. Instead of Shiro who was not afraid of dying and terrified of…

“Okay but even after you were away from the garrison? Me and Hunk weren’t mated when we found you. You could have mated with me.” Lance’s line of question was inquisitive, not bitter.

“...I…” Shiro heaved a breath. “Did think about it. You didn’t exactly keep your hands to yourself. But you had something with Hunk. I could smell the pheromones from you two. Also…” Shiro looked away from Lance, to the cold clinic floor. “I found out I couldn’t get it up. No matter how much I tried no omega or Alpha or beta ever interested me.”

A long pause and every second hurt Shiro. This was the first person he’d told. What would Lance think? Would he think he was less of an Alpha?

“I thought so.” Lance put a hand on Shiro’s forearm. “You should have told us though. Maybe we’d have been able to help you instead of you going after the first highly dangerous werewolf omega who gave you an erection.”

Shiro scowled and looked up. “Lance!”

“I’m just saying. What if Keith hadn’t been cool?” He shrugged. “But I think you two should go for it. What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

***

_ Tap. tap. Tap. _

Shiro stirred and rolled away from the gentle sound.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap.  _

Shiro opened an eye, it sounded like something on glass?

_ Tap. _ “Shiro are you in there?”  _ Tap. _

Shiro became suddenly aware of his surroundings again. He saw Lance’s sleeping form curled in the corner. The documents stacked high in the room, and the blacked out screen behind him that Keith was tapping on and calling softly.

“Shiro I’m not stupid I know you’re there. I don’t feel well. Please, I need you Shiro.” Keith sounded so quiet. Shiro felt a vice around his chest squeezing his lungs and throat. 

He got to his feet and walked to the window, turning on the switch that allowed them to see each other. “I’m sorry.” he gasped when he saw Keith, all flush and completely naked, “I’m here.” he felt the lump in his throat melt away and start to create spittle which he’d soon struggle to not drool all over the place.

“I was wondering where you were.” Keith panted softly and put his forehead to the glass, his hair was drenched with sweat. “This heat is the worst. I’ve never felt anything like it...I’m normally so…” he put a hand the glass and it curled into a fist. “ _ Fucking horny. _ But with this one I just...feel so ill and I’m so sticky. But when you’re in the room...or I can smell you in the hall...I just want you so bad…”

Shiro put his hand to Keith’s, “Yeah the...drug you got shot with...forces a heat but you...don’t get the-”

“Increased libido? I know I’ve been made to take this before.” Keith rasped. “Please come in. I...need you.”

Shiro looked over to Lance who was still sound asleep. Then back to Keith. “Ok. I’m coming in.” Shiro made his way into the hall, his bare arms and legs cold in just his vest and boxer shorts. Maybe he should put something warmer on? No. Keith wasn’t well and needed Shiro to comfort him.

Shiro opened the door to Keith’s room and was hit again with his intoxicating scent. Shiro found himself taking it in, instead of trying to avoid smelling it. He let it wash over like a crushing wave. There was only a dim light in the room but Shiro could see the shine of the slick on Keith thighs.

Shiro wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and lick Keith dry. He didn’t. “Are you ok?” he breathed heavily as Keith approached.

Keith’s hands clung onto Shiro’s vest and he pulled himself close to Shiro’s body. He head resting on Shiro’s collarbone. This close, Shiro couldn’t have ignored just how damn good Keith smelt even if he’d tried. “I’m…” Keith croaked, “Better now you’re here.”

“Tomorrow should be day number four...One more day Keith and...I... _ We _ can get you somewhere safer.” Shiro swallowed and ran his hand through Keith’s damp hair, pushing it out his face. “You’re so brave. You really amaze me.” he said honestly and Keith looked up to Shiro. Shiro was amazed at how dry and hoarse an omega in heat could sound but their lips stay soft and flush. He really wanted to kiss Keith, more than anything.

Shiro had to remind himself that Keith only felt this way towards him because of a ‘high alpha hormone count’ or whatever. Was Shiro some sort of biologically exceptional alpha? He’d never heard of hormones counts until now. When he went into his first rut the doctor hadn’t checked that. He must be, why else would Keith act this way.

“Shiro?” 

God. Keith smelt so good and felt so good pressed against him like this.

“Yeah?” Shiro breathed. 

Keith’s hands firmly moved up Shiro’s torso, Shiro hitched a breath. “Don’t...ha-”

“I remember what you said.” Shiro pushed his hands through Keith’s hair, as sweaty as it was it didn’t feel unpleasant, Keith whole cloying aroma stuck to it. “I won’t have sex with you, I promised...You’re in charge.” Shiro wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. Well, the whole getting in dazed and horny with another dazed and horny person. Not the whole letting Keith lead thing.

Keith needed to be in charge of this encounter. 

“What?” Keith’s eyes widened and he pulled back slightly, his hands still pressing on Shiro’s pecs. Shiro wondered for a moment if he’d made a mistake, said something wrong or pushed the wrong buttons. “I’m in charge?”

“Yes...you decide...how far this goes.” Shiro’s breathing was ragged in anticipation, he licked his lips. Keith, hesitantly, pressed against him again.

For a moment they stayed like that. All of Shiro’s senses were in overdrive. Keith’s scent was so overwhelming Shiro could taste it in the back of his throat, the feel of Keith naked, hot, aroused body against his...and he was listening for any sound that may indicate Lance had woken up and was about to drag him out and slap him across the face.

Keith’s fingers curled round the top of Shiro’s vest and dragged him towards the bed, “I want...can we...scent mark?” Keith looked at him with the biggest widest eyes Shiro had ever seen not on a bunny rabbit. 

“Yeah...yeah we can.” Shiro swallowed as Keith led him to the mattress and guided him down. Keith straddled Shiro and placed his hands on Shiro’s neck. Shiro didn’t scent mark often, but this was normal for humans, Parents did it often to children as a sign of affection, siblings also. But adult pack mates often only did it during moments of high emotion.

He and Allura had scent marked once when she’d been particularly upset over losing her father. Shiro had not had the words so held her tight instead. He’d done the same with Pidge when ever she missed her family badly. Hunk was quite partial to a scenting session but Hunk normally only turned to Shiro when  _ Shiro  _ seemed to need it. Lance was averse to hugging except with Pidge and Hunk. Coran’s moustache tickled Shiro’s neck too much.

Of course...that was platonic scent marking. The context of this situation was different. Shiro’s mind went at a million miles a minute, wondering if this was really a good idea, thinking about the time he’d been this intimate before and-

As soon as Keith buried his face in the crook of his neck Shiro melted into the touch and his anxiety of the situation fell away. Shiro pulled Keith closer and rested his face on Keith’s warm skin. Here, buried in the crook of Keith’s neck his scent was all consuming and unignorable. Not that Shiro would want to ignore this fantastic, sickly sweet, alluring scent. Shiro’s dick twitched as he felt Keith’s hand move under his vest and up his torso.

Shiro hadn’t been like... _ this  _ with someone in a long time. In darker times Shiro had given up that he may ever be intimate with someone ever again, he’d forgotten how good it felt to have an omega in heat pressed against you: The pressure of Keith’s hard cock against Shiro’s stomach, The feel of Keith’s hot breath on his neck, and the warm ooze of Keith’s slick dripping on Shiro’s thigh.

Keith sat on Shiro’s thigh and let out a soft gasp, “Shiro…” Keith’s voice was soft and nervous, just a little bit. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and pressed himself further into Keith’s neck. “Shiro you’re shaking…” Was he? 

“It’s nothing...just...hormones.” Probably, but Shiro couldn’t deny how excited he was at Keith’s soft breathing, firm touches and body against his. And gosh, Keith was so small compared to him. To see Keith’s slim thighs either side of his....

Shiro propped his leg up slowly and Keith gave a low groan as he fell down into Shiro’s hips. “That was very naughty  _ Alpha _ ” Keith’s voice made a jolt of lightning go down Shiro’s spine. Then Keith began to grind his ass on Shiro’s thigh. 

It didn’t take long for Shiro’s leg to be completely wet and slick as Keith moved up and down it, and it didn’t take long for Shiro to get a full erection from watching Keith bite his lip and groan and pant at the sensation of Shiro’s thigh between his.

This situation was getting out of hand...it was getting risky...dangerous...the two of them were on a collision course...This was so...so…

_ Naughty. _

“Can I touch you?” Shiro’s drool threatened to spill out his mouth when he spoke. Keith nodded as he sat upright to grind his ass better. Shiro moved his hands up Keith’s hips, which earned him a shudder of excitement from Keith. “Keith I...really want to f-”

“WHAT THE HELL SHIRO.” Shiro and Keith momentarily froze in their incriminating positions. Shiro turned to see the most terrifying furious Hunk he’d ever seen.

“Shit.” Was the only thing Shiro managed to say before Hunk dragged him out from under Keith and shoved him against the wall. “Hunk wait, it’s not as bad as it looks!” he growled, but the challenge didn’t take.

“Well it looks pretty bad Shiro. Pretty bad.” Hunk’s arm was still cold, he must have just came in from outside. “I thought you said you could handle this? This isn’t handling.”

“Get away from my Alpha.” Keith’s voice was low and dangerous. A dark intensity in his eye that was chilling, and...maybe a bit sexy. 

Hunk gave Keith a wide-eyed look then looked back to Shiro, “This is what I’m talking about. This is why we don’t do this.” ‘We’ meaning Alphas. 

“...I-” Shiro thought for a minute. “Yeah...it...you’re right…” Shiro admitted. Hunk released the pressure and let Shiro slide down the wall. 

“...We’ll...talk about this later…” Hunk swallowed, “I’m going back with Lance...I’m coming back in the morning, for the  **both** of you…” Hunk wouldn’t have much luck separating Shiro and Keith right now. And Shiro knew Hunk was too angry to function right now.  

“Ok.”

And without another word, Hunk left with Lance. Shiro sat quietly against the wall for a few moments until Keith scooted over. Keith looked worried, eyes wide with confusion and concern.

“Are you mad at me Shiro?” he asked.

Shiro’s jaw dropped and he ran a hand through Keith’s hair and pulled him into an embrace, “No! God...no…” he muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic bled me dry. Sorry I've missed multiple deadlines on this, promising to get it out before the 20th and then before the start of March. BUT ANYWAY. We're going on a short hiatus until I hit 5'000 words on my Sheith Big bang entry. Which could be in a few days or in a month. Ya'll can always @ my at @baronessbamf on twitter to ask me how my writing it going, as always your continued support is what keeps this ol' gal going.


	6. Keep the Wolves From the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro cries, Lotor enters, Keith doesn't get shot for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grabs a chair and sits on it backward like a hip youth pastor* So it's been over a year since this updated. Look buddy I ain't got an excuse and this is a very short chapter too. I struggled with this fic for awhile, where to go with it, what direction it was heading but. I want you to know. I never thought about stopping it. I've also started a new series I hope you like and check out too.
> 
> Anyway. Feedback is always appreciated. And your support does mean a lot. Even if I sometimes don't update a fic for over a year.

Shiro had forced himself back in the observation room for the rest of the night. He did not sleep, or pace around, or do anything. He could only stare at the ceiling unblinkingly as he dwelled on his thoughts.  _ Just how could he?  _ Keith had trusted him, Shiro read about what that drug was doing to him and he’d been asked not to. But Shiro did anyway. Biological compulsion was not an excuse, he was irreprehensible. He owed Keith an apology and a promise to stay far, far away.

He would wait patiently for Hunk.

Keith was starting to form a pack bond with everyone and Shiro had destroyed that possibility for him.

He could still hear Keith in the other room, soft whimpers and begs rang through the walls, but as the night drew to a close he grew silent. 

Morning came and Shiro prepared a meal for or Keith who was no doubt starving after his induced heat. 

“Good morning I have some breakfast for you.” Shiro looked to the floor as he offered it, Keith’s scent had went back from overpowering to merely strong. “Hunk is coming for us.”

“Thanks.” Keith took food, “...Why is Hunk coming for us?” That’s right...Keith probably...didn’t remember anything…Shiro told him everything. Only sparing the most graphic details and the most personal of information. 

“...But you didn’t fuck me?” Keith stated nonchalantly.

Shiro choked, “I mean...no...uh...I didn’t put it in.”

“Ok.” A short pause. “I know there's a river nearby. I’m going to wash myself, you should too.” Keith finished the last of his water and went to leave the facility.

“But-”

Keith turned to look at Shiro and those big sad violet eyes broke his heart in two, “I know what I said, I know my exact words. You kept your promise. It wasn’t reasonable of me to expect us to be able to keep our hands off each other. That’s why I didn’t make you promise anything unrealistic.” If this was Keith trying to make him feel better he was doing a bad job at it.

Shiro sat outside the facility, he couldn’t bear to be in there any longer. He’d followed Keith to the nearby river and chosen a spot out of the way but within earshot in case anything happened.

Shiro sat in the dirt and pulled his knees to his chest and waited for Keith. Maybe they should have a conversation. Maybe some actual honesty would help here? Maybe Shiro should tell Keith he was the only person who could give him an erection? Maybe that he liked him? Did Shiro even desire Keith as a mate? Maybe. Shiro could figure that out later. Maybe they could work it out together? Or maybe they’d decide to part ways. 

Anything was better than feeling like this.

Shiro quickly got to his feet when he heard rustling in the bushes, his arm glowly softly. Ready. “Keith?”

“Yeah?” Keith had done his best to try himself with what rags they had, but his shirt stuck to him awkwardly and his wet hair hung over his eyes. Shiro was reminded, yet again, by how beautiful he was. Keith had lost the mixture of their scents a little, but it was still there. To Shiro at least. 

“Just making sure it was you…”

“Is Hunk back yet?” God, this was awkward. “Are you going to clean yourself?”

“Ah...no.” Shiro wanted to talk, the more he thought about it the higher his chances of chickening out.

“I’ll be okay on my own.” Keith put on an indignant tone.

“I know.” Shiro put his hands in his pocket, “I need to talk.” Keith opened his mouth to respond by Shiro charged onward. “I’m not going to deny I find you attractive. You aren’t like anyone I’ve ever met. You’ve opened up to my friends and I so much.” Shiro looked to the ground, “I don’t just feel like I’ve ruined any potential pack for you. I  _ know _ I ruined it.” He was shaking, “This is embarrassing but I’ve had...I haven’t been able to get it up since my pack found me. Whatever trauma I experienced in my missing year it made me incapable of being able to...anyway. Then I met you...and…”

“I think I get it.” Keith was watching him intently. Shiro swallowed hard and looked back to the ground.

“It’s very clear you’ve been hurt before. I don’t know what your situation was and you don’t have to tell me.You don’t owe me anything. I hurt you, you can tell me to go, and I will. Or you can go and I’ll never come looking for you.”

Keith was quiet, Shiro looked up to see him still staring. “Shiro…” he said his voice so tenderly. “I’ll leave...I would never ask you to leave your pack. I don’t blame you for anything that happened in there. But it’s clear...I am too broken for this.” Shiro cringed.

He grabbed Keith by the shoulders, gently. “No. We aren't broken. We just...we just aren't ready for this. ” He meant it. He really did.

And so they parted ways.

Shiro decided to travel back to the farm, he’d likely meet Hunk on the way. What would he tell the others? Shiro could feel his cheeks heating up before the tears formed in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but they fell down his face regardless. He fixated on his feet as they walked through the woods eventually reaching the plains outside the farm. 

Shiro looked to the horizon toward home and saw smoke. 

Thick, black and billowing into the sky, the sound of distressed animals and the smell of smog filled his senses as he raced toward the farm. Was it raiders? A mere accident? Was it something worse? Where were Allura, Coran, Lance, Pidge or Hunk? He could see people as he got closer.

_ Strangers.  _

Dressed, not in the cobbled together gear of bandits, but pristine black and purple uniforms. And among their number giant, monstrous wolves.

_ Oh Shit.  Oh Shit. Oh Shit.  _

Shiro reached the farm (or what was left of it) and hid out of sight under a partially knocked down wall. He focused on his breathing. He became acutely aware of two of the strangers talking, nearby. He must stay quiet, they need only walked a few feet forward and look down and he’d be a dead man. 

“Sir. The humans here evaded capture.” Oh thank god, “They struck two of our number down on their automobile.”

A voice as smooth and seductive as silk spoke. “This brings our total of dead to…?”

“Ten. Sir. Ten. Three injured”  _ Good job team! _

“Hmmhm. Any evidence my brother was here?”  _ HOLY FUCK WHAT? _

“We recovered some items that may have belonged to Keith. However Sir.”

“Yes?”

“We believe this pack’s dominant alpha is unaccounted for.”

“Yes, I noticed. You can smell them everywhere, can’t you? A nice strong Musk. A hint of copper and weirdly, a touch of grape to it. Delightful.” Shiro had became increasingly aware of this Alpha, (Who was...Keith’s brother?) was drawing closer to his hiding place. This Alpha had the strong scent of copper, sparks from metal and a thick muskiness that intrigued Shiro. The smell was dangerous and charismatic.

Shiro’s breath hitched at exactly to wrong time and a powerful arm gripped Shiro’s shirt and dragged him over his cover. Shiro grabbed the Alpha’s arm back and readied a kick to the chest.

He hit the Alpha on the chest which allowed Shiro to spring back. The Alpha was, almost  _ detesibly _ good looking and Shiro could not help feel jealous. “Get off my farm.”

The Alpha chuckled, “What farm?” He gestured and Shiro took note that he was currently standing in the wreckage of the farm house. The barn was empty and smouldering. Shiro was also outnumbered. “Where’s my brother? Tell me and I’ll consider sparing your life.”

“I’m not telling you.” Shiro lit up his arm and made a dash forward for the Alpha. This would glide through him like- Lotor caught his arm like it was a tennis ball.

_ Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. _

“Ah? One of ours. I’m sure Haggar will be pleased to have  _ you _ back.” The Alpha inspected his bionics with faint fascination. Shiro, still in shock, did not expect the kick to his knees he received and he tumbled to the ground. He tried to get up but something pressed, firm, into his neck and gave him an electrical shock that made all his muscles seize up. He crumpled to the ground like a bag of trash. “Well. Subdue him and we’ll head back. I’m sure this Alpha will tell us where my beloved brother is soon. And if he doesn’t? He’ll die in our pits.”

Shiro was manhandled by three hulking Alphas as a large werewolf watched over him like...like a wolf looking at its prey. 

Shiro’s arms were bound tightly and he was gagged. He felt a prick in his neck, and he soon grew sluggish. At least his pack was safe. At least Keith had not returned with him. 

BANG

The sound of a pistol fired off, Shiro (And everyone else’s attention) snapped to the to direction of the gunshot as one of the thugs handling Shiro fell to the ground dead.

Keith, hair still wet, cocking his pistol again stood. “Hands off Shiro.” he pointed the gun to the Alpha - his brother. “I mean it asshole.”   


End file.
